It's Not Just Us Now
by HogwartsIsOurHome
Summary: "I told myself I was going to kill you." Rey watched the shock wash over Ren's face. "But I'm not going to do that, you know why?" He shook his head ever so slightly, she continued "Because I promised your mother that I would save you." 6 months after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren has recaptured Rey. Both of them intend to turn the other but who will succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Like solving a riddle

**I have fixed up chapters 1-3 because I realise there were heaps of mistakes in them and I have also made them longer so please enjoy.**

 **So this is my first Star Wars Fanfic. Which is strange because I have loved Star Wars all my life. I really thought I would've written a fanfic about Anidala first since they are my ultimate OTP but Reylo was calling to me. Honestly I'm just Reylo trash right now. I'm not really sure if I'm liking this story and my writing is really rusty. Hopefully it's okay for my fellow Reylo shippers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. All rights go to Disney and Lucasfilms and the other million people who have shares in the Franchise.**

 **CHAPTER 1- Like Solving a Riddle**

Rey stood gazing across the vast valleys that made up Ahch-To. She spent most of her spare time meditating by the ancient Jedi Temple, that is when, her Master, Luke Skywalker wasn't training her. It had been six months since the destruction of the Starkiller base and the Resistance wasn't any closer to finding the remanets of the First Order. The Resistance didn't know how intact the Order was, or if Kylo Ren was even alive for that matter. What Luke Skywalker wasn't aware of was that his young Padawan had been hiding a very important truth from him, she in fact knew that Kylo Ren was still very much alive, and was in pain everyday because of it. Each day she meditated, she reached into the Force to feel his presence. He was like a sphere of anger, hatred and longing each fighting to break free and she knew that one day his hatred would destroy him. Rey was able to sense every emotion the conflicted Knight of Ren let off. She knew just how conflicted he was, how much he battled to keep his light side buried but the wickedness continued to coat what little humanity he had left.

Ever since the interrogation on the base, she has had a connection with him. One that she would not be able explain so she instead chose to keep it to herself. Today, like every other day, she reached out to him, but something was different. He was anxious, scared even. Not much scared Kylo Ren, she knew that and it began to worry her deeply. Something about the sensation felt familiar, like the fear she felt when she was a young child. Not that Rey remembered much of her childhood. One particular memory surfaced… A young Rey, no older than six huddled in a dark corner. A boy in his early teens hunched over her, fear laced his features. "Rey, it's okay. I will get you out of here, I promise. Like solving a riddle, right?" A small smile crept across Rey's lips as the young boy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The memory became hazy, like it always did and like always she was left with more questions than answers. Her heart begged her to remember the comforting affection shown by the only person she considered her family. She had no idea who this boy was but somehow she felt like he was the closest thing she ever had to family.

"Rey." Luke spoke softly in order to not startle her but it didn't work. Rey jumped as she awoke from her meditation, she grabbed at her chest as she struggled to breathe. Luke noticed her uneasiness, and the small droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. "Bad thoughts, my young apprentice?" He questioned her.

"Something like that." She replied breathlessly. She turned her full attention towards her Master but one hand still remained on her forehead.

"Rey, I have an important task for you. I only ask this of you because I know you are ready. I need you to travel to Coruscant. We have intel that suggests there is important information on Snoke buried in the old Jedi Archives. As it is in the Temple, only a Jedi can access these files, I would go myself but I would be too easily recognised." Rey began to panic, this was her first real assignment and she did not feel ready for this but her Master seemed to think she was.

"Yes, Master. What is it exactly that I'm looking for?" She tried to choke back the fear that was beginning to seep into her words.

"In the records around the time of the Clone Wars, my father and Obi-Wan did a great deal of research into potential Sith Lords. There are files which contain information on subjects who they were monitoring on a daily basis. We have received word that Snoke was being watched but at the time he went by a different identity."

Rey was just as confused as she was before. "So you're telling me that Snoke was a Sith Lord? What was his name?"

"We're not sure, that's what we're hoping you can find out." We, Rey still forgets he is talking about Leia. The two got back in touch after Rey convinced him to return home. Leia welcomed him with loving arms but sometimes you can still feel the tension between the two. Rey understood this, her brother did fall off the face of galaxy for 10 years.

This was a suicide mission. She was practically going in blind, with nothing more to go on than that Snoke was being watched over 50 years ago. Rey let out an exasperated sigh. "Search your feelings young one, you will find what you're looking for." Rey gave Skywalker a quick nod and made her way to the speeder that was parked on the edge of the cliff. She was about to put on her helmet when she remembered something important.

"Master, be careful. Something bad is coming."

"How do you know?" Luke looked up at her quizzically from the ground.

"Just a feeling." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. No use in her trying to explain the fear she felt coming from Kylo Ren. After all, Luke didn't even know that he was still alive.

"You be careful yourself, goodbye my young one." Luke gave his final nod before he turned on his heels and made his way back to the Temple.

"Goodbye Master." Rey called out after him. She started the engine and set off to her death wish on Coruscant.

Once she entered the airspace of Coruscant, she finally understood Luke's reluctance to come here. The place was buzzing, there were people everywhere. The tall robotic like buildings reached high into the sky. Everything looked so similar to her, this was nothing like Jakku.

Rey scanned the area, searching for the remains of the temple. Suddenly, something stood out to her. It looked different to all the other buildings, it wasn't so metallic. It was irregular, like nothing she had ever seen before…it was beautiful. Well at least it would have been beautiful, now only half of it remains. It wasn't until she got closer that Rey realised there were holes in it everywhere, evidence of vicious blaster fire. The building was laced with soot and parts of the building lay untouched from the events that unfolded decades ago.

Rey landed on the Temple's landing platform. She leapt from her speeder and landed softly on the concrete. She was looking directly into the entrance of a legendary and sacred building. With a final quick intake of air, she placed her hand on her Light Saber. Not because she felt in danger, but because it gave her comfort. It calmed her by reminding her of the ways of the Force.

"One foot in front of the other." She whispered to herself, partially to settle her nerves and partially to convince her body to move. She found herself mesmerized at the entrance. She grazed her hands across the engravings along the walls, it was stunning. The tiled hallway led her further into the Temple until she was stopped. But there wasn't anyone there and suddenly it hit her. It was the Force stopping her, she could feel the pain in it, the suffering. This must have been the place where Anakin Skywalker killed those younglings all those years ago. Rey didn't realise she was crying until a salty drop ran over her lips "I'm so sorry." She whispered to all the departed children.

She made her way into the Archives, unsure where to start. She closed her eyes, feeling her way into the Force for anything that may help. Nothing was standing out, she could feel her frustration building. She was almost about to give up when she was feeling a pull towards the Eastern side of the room. Rey turned on her heels and with a few large strides she reached the file. Wide eyed, she took the file from the slot and clenched it tight in her fist.

"Looking for something in particular… _Rey?"_ The voice mocked her, it was almost venomous, it was so...familiar.


	2. Chapter 2: The conflict

**I wasn't planning on updating so quickly but I had a thought and needed to write it down before I lost my train of thought.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

CHAPTER 2: THE CONFLICT

"Looking for something in particular… _Rey?"_ The voice mocked her, it was almost venomous, it was so...familiar.

"Ren." It was the only thing Rey was able to choke out. She looked up, half expecting him to have his lightsaber drawn, and the other half expected that he wasn't really going to be there. But he really was there, arms crossed on his chest and his hood covering the majority of his face.

"Nice to see you lost the mask." She said as bitterly as she could, given the circumstances. She could see the rage twinge across his features but he remained indifferent. He told a couple of steps forward and now she could see the ugly scar painted across his right cheek. Her breath hitched, ugly wasn't the right word. It made him seem more vulnerable, more human. She felt a pang of guilt and regret. Not regret for what she did but what it reminded her off. She came so close to the Dark Side that day, she nearly let her anger consume her. She almost gave in and it scared her how easily it was to take the temptation.

"If I knew you liked it so much, I would've worn it." Ren bit back. He moved closer, his face was inches from hers. He was close enough that she could see the golden flecks in his chocolate eyes. She noticed that his tight, raven curls hung slightly lower than the last time she saw him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kylo Ren." She protested, gazing up at him, utterly defenceless against the truth. The truth that he really did intrigue her, make her question everything and she liked it.

"So it's Kylo Ren know is it? Last time I heard you speak it was Ben." Rey must have looked as confused as she felt because Ren raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean last time you heard me speak? We haven't spoken since we duelled and I recall calling you something along the lines of 'monster.' You know, right after you sliced open your father." Rey was out to get a response and she sure got one but it wasn't what she was expecting. She saw pain flash across his face, the torment in his eyes. She realised that maybe she had overstepped. Ren quickly regained his composure and Rey could see the emptiness in his eyes once again.

"That man meant nothing to me. He was never my father and he never will be. I did the world a favour by destroying him." Rey could feel that he was lying despite his best efforts to mask them with the Force.

"That's a lie and you know it. You just can't accept that you killed one of the two people who truly loved you and it's killing you. The guilt, the loneliness, it's eating you alive. It's pulling you to the light and you can't accept that you aren't all dark. Ben, there is good in you, I can feel it, I can see it. Stop trying to fight it." Rey looked him dead in the eyes and she could see his eyes begin to soften again. He looked like a child, lost and confused. She just wanted to reach out and place her hand on his cheek but she stopped herself before it was too late. Kylo turned from her, clearly trying to hide his expression. She knew this is why he wore the mask, to hide his emotion, to hide the conflict. Rey watched as his shoulders rose and fell again with each breath he took to try and calm himself. She was enchanted by his form, he seemed so peaceful, so much how Luke used to describe him as a child.

Rey suddenly felt a change in the Force, she felt him battling with his thoughts. They both began to tremble as his dark side started to win. She knew what was about to happen but she did not want to fight him again, not like this. Kylo ignited his saber and the red hue lit up the entire room. Rey was about to reach for her light saber when she realised that fighting him was not the answer. Kylo ran at her, expecting her to draw her blade but instead Rey just stood there with her eyes closed. He raised his light saber, ready to slash her in two but he stopped, arms frozen in the air.

"Rey, what are you doing? Fight me!" He screamed and she flinched ever so slightly but maintained her ground.

"No Ben. I will not fight you. If you want to end this, kill me. Kill me like you killed your father. Strike me down while I'm defenceless, like Han was." She beckoned him, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. "Do it!" She raised her voice.

"I can't… I won't." Ren dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees. He was completely exposed, vulnerable…alone.

Rey grabbed his head between her hands and whispered "I know, Ben." And she too fell to her knees beside him. Their eyes met, Rey could see the fury, the hurt that was etched into his soul. She watched as his face contorted from grief to anger. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity until Kylo rose unsteadily from the ground. In a flash, he brought his lightsaber to Rey's neck.

"Did you really think I was distraught? Rey, you're even more naïve than I thought you were." Ren let out a god awful chuckle that brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe it, he really did feel nothing. Luke was right, Ben Solo was gone.

"No. No, there is good in you. I can feel it, I felt it." Rey was almost begging for it to be true.

"Rey, you're so juvenile. Don't you think I know about our connection? I can feel it too you know. I knew you weren't going to fight me. You weren't going to battle me, not after my innocent victim act. I came here for a reason, Rey and I'm not leaving until I get it." Rey knew this was only partially the truth, he was clever but not that clever. No matter how much he tried he couldn't hide the light in him.

"The file, Rey, where is it?" He inched the blade closer to her neck and it began to burn. The stench of searing skin began to fill the air. She held onto the drive, weighing up her options. It didn't take her long to realise that she didn't have any options. The drive fell from her hands and clanked onto the floor. Ren's eyes darted to the floor and he pouched for the drive. He was quick but Rey was quicker. She stomped on the drive and it broke into a hundred tiny fragments.

"You! You little, conniving Jedi Scum!" Kylo roared at Rey and she instantly knew that she had to get out of there but it was too late. Kylo manipulated the Force around her until she could no longer breathe. She clutched at her throat gasping for air but it was useless. "Rey, you stupid girl now you have to come with me. Snoke will be glade to see the little souvenir I picked up along the way." The world began to darken as she felt Kylo's arms lift her into his chest.

 **So that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think and I'll be sure to update in the next few days.**


	3. Chapter 3:A promise

**So I just read back through my last chapter and realised there were so many mistakes in it. I'm so sorry, I guess that what happens when you write at 2am.**

 **CHAPTER 3: A PROMISE**

Rey moaned and her head throbbed from a sleep she didn't need. In the blackness she moved slowly enough to make no sound, but fast enough to reach for her light saber. After so many years of being hunted every action is automatic, impulsive, efficient. Her hand fell on its usual position but it was longer there. She cussed to herself as the memories started to come back. Her Master will be so angry she had all ready failed her first mission and now he has come and rescue her.

She felt him before she saw him. He was sitting where he was the first time they met but something was different, he wasn't wearing the mask. It comforted her to see his face rather than the metallic monster she found so easy to consider inhuman. He looked more mortal, more like Ben.

"Ren. Seriously, again?" She questioned him knowing all too well that he would retaliate.

"Well if you weren't so easy to capture we could stop meeting like this." He shrugged like it was common knowledge.

"What do you want from me this time?" She sighed like it was an inconvenience to her day.

"Well I'm sure that you are aware we still looking for Skywalker and it's come to our attention that he has been training you. Unfortunately, you have placed yourself on the top of our enemy list now that you are Jedi Padawan. You should have just gone back to Jakku when you had the chance." He spoke with hiss. Rey didn't realize that he was standing at her feet now.

"You know that was never going to happen, not after what you did." She looked him directly in the eye, filled with confidence. "I told myself I was going to kill you. Watch the life drain from your eyes while you faded away just like you did to your father." Rey watched the shock wash over Kylo's face. "But I'm not going to do that, you know why?" He shook his head ever so slightly and she continued "because I promised your mother that I would save you."

Kylo Ren was shocked, shocked that she believed she could save him but more shocked that he believed she wanted to kill him. Completely lost for words he broke eye contact with her and turned his back, unable to look at her any longer.

"Goodbye, Ren." She said flatly and he knew it was an indication that he needed to leave. He stormed out the door without looking back at the little scavenger tied to the interrogation table.

Rey was fuming and she could feel the rage boiling in her blood. She hoped that he couldn't sense the truth, the truth that she didn't hate him because he was a monster, she hated him because was so easy to care for. Not only did she promise Leia she would save him, she promised herself.

"Kylo Ren, I see yet again you have failed in retrieving the map from the girl." Snoke indicated, making Kylo irritated. Snoke shifted in his chair, aware that his apprentice could have an outburst at any moment.

"She's strong, she has no idea who she is, what she's capable of." Kylo's head was bowed in embarrassment, he had failed again. This girl truly was his weakness, the flaw in his power.

"Be careful, Ren don't let your past interfere with your present." Ren knew what Snoke meant but he chose to ignore his Leader's statement. He was determined to prove that the scavenger no longer meant anything to him.

"Supreme Leader, give me time and I will find where Skywalker is hiding. She's too strong to break. I need another way." He pleaded with the gigantic hologram that towered over him. Snoke sat there considering what he should do with the girl.

"Very well. Train her, make her trust you and when she least expects it take what you need. Turn her to the dark side, make her see reason and together we can end what Luke Skywalker started." Snoke instructed. Kylo nodded and rising from his knee exited the room.

 _Turn her to the dark side._ His voice echoed in his thoughts. He knew that she would never stray from the light and deep down he didn't want her to. He was drawn to her light, it's what makes her Rey, what makes her unique. He made his way down the lonely hallways, back to the interrogation room.

Rey stayed strapped to the table, the cold metal begun to burn her exposed arms. She was considering ways to escape from the clutches of the First Order. She looked around for a Stormtrooper except there where none in sight. Well at least Kylo had learnt from their last encounter. She searched the room for something sharp, something to break the straps. Her eyes landed on the glass that covered the machinery next to her.

 _If only I could break it_. She thought to herself and reached deep into the Force trying to find something to launch at the glass.

 _Don't you dare._ She heard shot back at her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She was puzzled, who was that? And then it hit her, it was Kylo. He could hear her and even more, she could hear him. This had never happened before, sure she could feel him but never hear his thoughts. It scared her deeply, scared her that he could hear things she didn't want him to hear.

 _Don't try anything stupid, Scavenger._ She heard the threat ooze through the Force and she knew that there would be consequences if she tried anything. She felt his presence as the door began to rise.

"What are you trying to do, Rey?" His voice was almost soothing, nothing like she had ever heard from him before. He walked over to the side of the table until he was standing next to her head. Rey turned her head away from him in an attempt to shrug him off.

"Leave me alone." She knew he wanted something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. Become my apprentice and promise I will keep Skywalker safe when we capture him." Rey flinched at her Master's name on this monster's lips. He was lying. Why would he help the man he hated more than his father? The man he has searched the galaxy for? Rey turned to face him and she did what neither of them expected her to do. She spit in his face.

"You bitch!" Ren looked absolutely disgusted but not as disgusted as Rey felt. Never in a million years did Rey think she would ever do that. Kylo must have seen the apologetic look on Rey's face because he quickly turned back into his usual calm self.

"Obviously that isn't enough. On top of me protecting your Master, I will tell you everything I know about your past." Ren offered up in one final attempt to lure her to his side. Kylo

watched as Rey's eyebrows knitted together, contemplating her response.

"What could you possibly know about my family?" She spat back.

"More than you realise, Rey." She didn't want to believe him, deep down she didn't but there was something in his eyes. He wasn't lying to her about knowing things but perhaps he was lying about something else. "Look I may not know everything you need to know but I know bits and pieces. I am also aware you have memories of your family. If we work together, between us we probably know enough about your past. It's like solving a riddle, right?"

Rey gasped "Where did you learn that?" No way he could've heard that from her memories could he? He definitely hasn't seen that memory of her huddled in a corner, hiding for her life.

"My mother used to say it to me as a child." Ren shrugged it off like it was nothing. This was Ben Solo talking not Kylo Ren, he was still in there.

" _Who are you_?" Rey questioned him but it was too late, Ren was already walking out the door. He glanced back quickly and gave a devilish smirk. In that moment Rey realised Ren knew more than he was letting off and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

 **Please review, I love it when you guys review. Even if you just wanna say hi :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not calling you Master

**So I sort of gave up on this fic because no one seemed to be reading it but here I am spewing Reylo trash on a page again. I just couldn't help myself.**

 **CHAPTER 4: I'M NOT CALLING YOU MASTER**

Kylo Ren returned to the room after what seemed like a long thirty minutes. Rey's mind was spinning, considering all her options. She could take the noble path and refuse to help The First Order or she could give in and receive what she always desired…answers.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Rey was startled into reality by an impatient Kylo Ren standing at the foot of the table. She gave him a sour look and was about to give him a snarky reply but decided not to give him the satisfaction.

"I'll take your offer." She said with the confidence she clearly didn't have. Ren obviously wasn't expecting it to be this easy, he half expected to have a full blown argument with her. He ran his hand down his face and once again Rey noticed the scar concealing his defined features. She had grown so used to seeing it, she couldn't remember what he looked like without it. It suited him, made him stronger.

"Well scavenger it looks like you have a new teacher." When Ren had offered to be her teacher back on the Star Killer Base, she never thought she would take him up on the offer. Never did she think she would join the Dark Side. Oh, if Luke could see her now. He would be so disappointed.

"Don't think this means I'm going to call you Master." She said dryly, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ren flashed her a toothy grin. He reached over to release the restraints around her wrists. His fingertips slightly grazed the back of her hand and she shivered at the electricity that zapped through her body. Her eyes met his and she could see his expression matched hers. He felt it too. She finally realised this was the first time he had touched her and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wished he would do it again. Ren went to say something but he had become frazzled, his words began to fail him. He instead reached around the back of his belt and pulled out her lightsaber. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Thankyou." She whispered. "I didn't think you would let me have this back." She was telling the truth. She remembered back to his and Finn's battle _That lightsaber, it belongs to me_ , he had snarled at Finn.

"Yeah well I considered not giving it back but I decided it was better with you and besides, I have my own." He flipped his saber in his hand but Rey never took her eyes off his face. She could kill him right there, let this be over but some part of her was stopping her and it wasn't the light inside her. She was starting to care, care for the monster she so badly wanted to hate. Ren straightened up and released the other restraint, this time he was careful not to touch her. He motioned for her to follow him out the door. Once they had entered the hall, Rey took a final look at the interrogation room and she hoped deeply that this would be the last time she sees it. Initially she struggled to keep up with his long strides, well he is like five inches taller than her. But slowly, their steps fell in sync and Rey couldn't work out if it was because she began to walk faster or Kylo noticed her struggling and slowed down.

"About before…" Rey blurted out before she could stop herself. Ren stopped dead in his tracks, uncertain of what she was about to ask him. "When you said 'like solving a riddle' are you sure your mother used to say that to you?" Kylo turned to meet her eyes, he looked back forth between each eye, trying to read her expression. "I mean, is it a common saying?"

"No. My mother's adoptive mother used to tell it to her. Not much of my past life has stuck around with me but for some reason that saying has. Maybe because it's true or maybe it's because it reminds me of her, I can't be sure." Rey's mouth started to widen, there was Ben speaking again. "I know what you're thinking and yes I hated my father but I never said anything about my mother. Despite what you think, I still care for her but that is a story I am not willing to share.

"I can't remember my mother. I wish I could, just one memory but I can't." Rey gave a small sob and bowed her head. Ren took a step closer to her and went to place his hand on her shoulder but his arm fell back to his side before Rey noticed.

"You will, one day. I promise you that, Rey. I will help you remember where you came from." Ren promised her sincerely and Rey believed him. She knew he was going to help her and that was the only thing she needed to believe in at the moment. Ren continued to walk and Rey chased after him. She had no idea where she was but the hall was long, she couldn't even see the end of it. Small lights lined the floor and continued up around steel doors numbered in the hundreds. Realisation swarmed over her and all her fears came back.

"You were never going to release me, were you?" She questioned while staring at the number on the doors.

"Rey, relax. I'm not going to…" He was cut off mid sentence by a panicked Rey.

"You lied. You are just going to lock me up like some prisoner!" She launched herself at him but Ren was ready for her attack. Rey's fist was stopped in the air, he had caught her arm before it connected with his face. Instead she focused all her strength in her legs, ready for the kick. Somehow Ren was faster, he knocked her off balance by pushing her backwards. Backwards until her back hit the wall. The wind was knocked out of her but still she continued to struggle against his grip.

"Rey, stop." He asked calmly.

"You're a monster, all you do is lie." She continued to thrash at him but she was making no progress. Ren pinned Rey's arms above her head.

"Rey! I said stop! I am trying to help you! I won't throw you in prison, there's someone down here I want you to see." He was beginning to lose his temper but Rey could tell he was trying so hard to remain calm.

"You want me to see someone? Do they know who I am?" Ren nodded. A single tear fell down her cheek and she gave him a small smile. Ren release his grip on her and took half a step back.

"I told you I was going to help you." He wiped the tear away with his glove and took her hand in his. Her smile widened at the gesture, _he really does care_ she thought. He led her down the hallway until they reached the door labelled 135. Rey turned to Ren looking for guidance.

"You go in; I'll be here when you're finished." He gave her hand small squeeze and turned the key in the lock. She gave him one final look and stepped into the darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

Rey let out a gasp, "Maz?"

 **So what do you guys think? Is Ren turning to the light or is there something else going on? I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5: Knight of Ren

**KiwiBird13** **: Thanks so much for the review. Honestly, I don't think I would've continued this story if it weren't for you. To have someone say they love this story even though they aren't a Reylo shipper really means a lot. And yes I agree Rey is very much rooted in the light but in this chapter we will find out that maybe she isn't as light as she thought she was.**

 **StarWarsMASTER: I'm glad you liked it 3**

 **Karina: thanks for the review. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

 **CHAPTER 5: Knight of Ren**

Maz sat crossed legged on the metal bench in the far corner of the cell. At first Maz didn't even acknowledge Rey's presence, she continued to stare aimlessly at the bare wall directly across from her.

Rey decided to break the silence. "Maz..." Still no reply. "Maz! What are you doing here?" Her voice became more panicked the longer Maz ignored her. Rey shifted her position by taking a step forward, wary to not get too close.

"Hush child, I'm thinking." Maz silenced her, actually she shut her down. Rey's mouth fell slightly agape with disbelief and confusion. This wasn't the Maz she met six months ago. Sure she had similar characteristics, like the body language and the attitude but something was off. She was more…more on edge. Rey turned her head to look at the wall she was staring at, only to find that it wasn't blank at all. Detailed drawings obscured the walls, joined together by confusing arrows pointed in all directions. Single words were etched and erased and rewritten. It all told a story Rey couldn't understand. Captivated, Rey moved closer until she was able to touch the carvings. She ran her fingertips over what looked to be a drawing of a fallen Jedi. Her eyes traced the arrows to find the next picture, a toddler, no older than 3 crouched over the fallen Jedi. The word "BETRAYED" ran diagonally over the scene.

Second by second, her defenses came plummeting down. As she stood staring at her past, the tears in her eyes turned the drawings in front of her into a hurricane of black and white. She slammed her fist onto the brick wall. She didn't care what Maz thought. She just broke down. The sobs punched through, ripping through every atom in her body. She pressed her forehead against the grimy wall and began to let her heart sink back into her chest but there was nothing left, just her empty mind filled with broken memories. She was hollow, lost. Her whole life, everything she wanted to know was etched on her fingertips. Her whole life she was searching for answers and here they were drawn out as a perfect picture.

"Rey?" Maz used her name cautiously, as though at any moment Rey could snap. "Rey, I need you to look at me." She tried more sternly this time. The sobbing that filled the room began to dull and the petite girl rotated softly to face the small woman on the bench. A single pearl dripped from her reddened cheeks and ricocheted onto the concrete floor.

"You knew? You knew who I was when we met?" Rey collapsed onto the floor. "All this time? How?"

Maz rose from her position on the bench and shuffled over to a trembling Rey. "Yes I had some idea of who you were, child but I didn't know enough to tell you. After the First Order took you, I knew you were too important for them to have. I needed to find out more about your past, more about your parents. For months I searched, speaking, researching any connection I could find. Rey, this is everything I know but I can't connect the pieces, something is missing. Everything leads back to the same place."

Rey's head shot up. "Where?" She questioned desperately.

Maz hesitated knowing that once she said it, there was no turning back. She knew Rey would search tirelessly to find answers. "Ben Solo."

00000000000

Kylo left Rey locked in the cell with Maz as he went to speak to Snoke. He made his way down the bendy corridors. He never seemed to like the way the lights were dimmed the closer you got to Snoke's chambers. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his nightmares. He shook his head, no not _his_ nightmares, the nightmares that Ben Solo had as a child. Ben Solo was dead… at least that's what he has to tell himself to stay rooted in the dark side. He still remembers the dreams like he had them the night before. A single light would shine in the empty hallway. The hallway would break into two ways- two choices, neither option better than the other. The voice would make him choose between watching hundreds of people die by the hands of the Jedi or listen to the final deafening screams of his fellow younglings. Every time Kylo walks down this hallway, he finds himself short of breath and begging for the pain to end.

The door to Snoke's chambers was solid metal. Nothing would be able to budge it. The surface was flat and shiny like the outside of a stainless steel refrigerator. There was no handle, no lock, no hinges, nothing to get a grip on. The top and bottom, even the sides, lay so utterly flush with the frame that there was no hope of getting it open unless you were Force Sensitive or in Hux's case, you had a password protected remote.

"Moron" Kylo muttered. He really disliked the arrogant bastard. Everyone knew Kylo was second in charge, Snoke's favorite but Hux chose to remain naïve, insisting that they were equals.

"Kylo Ren." Snoke's oversized hologram appeared in its usual position. "Any progress on the Scavenger?"

"Yes, Master." Ren dropped to one knee. "The plan is working. You were right, all she wanted was attention, a sense of belonging. Show her you care and she trusts you." Ren snickered.

"Careful, my apprentice. She is smarter than you realise. Do not underestimate her ability to sense the truth." Snoke gave his overconfident apprentice one final warning about Rey's strength.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. But she doesn't suspect a thing. She truly believes I want to help her, to comfort her. Give me two months, I will have the location of Skywalker and the Dark Side will have a new Knight of Ren, one far more powerful than any of us."

"Hmmm. You have one month and make sure no one knows of this mission, not even your Knights." Snoke's hologram began to flicker and fade until Kylo was the only one left in the room. He swore under his breath; this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

000000000000000

"Kylo Ren? What has he got to do with me?" Rey panicked. There was more to their connection than she realized. Who was he? Even more, who was she? The weight of her questions caused her legs to give way beneath her. She landed with a thud onto the concrete. Overwhelmed, Rey pulled her knees into her chest and began to weep into her bruised knees.

"I am unsure of his significance in your life. There are so many dead ends, unanswered questions." Maz was pacing the room, avoiding eye contact with young Jedi curled up on the floor. Unsure whether she should continue, Maz bent over next Rey. She gently placed her frail hand on the tip of Rey's chin. Rey raised her head until her eyes met Maz's.

"Please tell me more. I need to know." Rey begged between sobs. Maz gave her a small nod and sat in front of her.

"I found your mother. Her name was Armelle Oda. She was a beautiful Nurse from the planet Serenno. She spent her whole life helping others, she was well known in her small village. Everyday she would visit the orphanage to help the children, that was until she met your father." Maz reached for her hand as sign of comfort but Rey didn't need comfort, she needed answers.

Rey stiffened at Maz's touch. "Who? Who is my father?"

"Rey, he was part of the First Order. I'm sorry, I couldn't find his name. Just that became Snoke's apprentice around the time you were left on Jakku."

"No. That's not possible. My father was a good man. I remember he used to teach me how to fix droids and fly ships. I don't remember his face but I remember his love for me."

Maz grimaced at Rey's memories, memories which she knew might be fake. "Rey, I'm not saying he wasn't a great father, I'm trying to tell you that he became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy and he did terrible things to innocent people."

"Wait, are you telling me that my father is a Knight of Ren?" Rey rose from ground with her fingers digging into her hair. She needed to know more about her father and the only person who had the answers to the question was standing outside that door.

 _REN!_ Rey bellowed through their bond.

 _Easy there, Rey. What's the matter?_ Kylo Ren inquired taken off balance.

 _We need to talk now!_ He could feel Rey's emotions boiling through the Force. Anger, confusion and love crackled through her veins and Ren knew in Rey, this was a dangerous combination. Ren picked up his pace, eager to get back to Maz's cell before all hell broke loose. Ren could hear Rey's sniffles through the door and panic stuck him. What could've Maz said to her to make her this upset?

Rey backed up into the icy metal door. She struggled to breathe, she felt like she was choking on all the lies. She couldn't make out what was real anymore. Was it all a lie? Believing she was safe against the door, it jolted her back into reality when she began to fall backwards.

 **So Rey does have a Dark Side but is it enough to turn her from the light? And what's going on with Kylo?**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of a monster

**Okay I want to make something clear…KYLO IS NOT REY'S FATHER *shudders*. I thought it was clear that he was only a Knight of Ren but maybe it wasn't so I'm telling you now. This chapter will hopefully clear some things up.**

 **CHAPTER 6: TEARS OF A BROKEN MAN**

Before Rey could hit the ground, long muscular arms caught her. She opened her eyes to see Kylo's familiar brown ones as she remained suspended in the air. Her breathing hitched as his hand tightened on her back. His other hand gently stroked up her bare arm. Her lips parted slightly while she watched him carefully bite his own.

They were both shocked back into reality when Maz cleared her throat. Ren swiftly pulled Rey back into a standing positon in one quick movement. Rey shook her head trying to forget what had just happened. She would've kissed him if Maz hadn't have stopped her. Suddenly, she remembered what had occurred moments earlier.

"You. You know who my father is and you didn't tell me." She poked him harshly in the chest but Ren barely even acknowledged the touch, he was too busy staring at her lips. "Ren, are you even listening to me?" He still was in a trance. "Ben!" Now that got his attention.

"I told you to never call me that!" Ren hit Rey's hand off his chest in annoyance.

"Then listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Ren rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Rey shot him one of the most deadening stares he had ever seen.

Kylo took a step back and held is hands up in defeat. "Whatever you want, my apprentice."

"Your what?" Maz chimed in. She tried to stand but found herself stuck to the floor. It didn't take her long to realise that Kylo was manipulating the force to hold her in place.

"Not now, Maz." Rey turned back to Ren "Now you don't ever call me that." Rey rose her hands in the air in frustration. "You knew all along who my father was and you were just going to pretend you didn't?"

"Rey, I don't know what you're talking about. I have no idea who your father is." Ren's face fell in pity, she really thought he knew. Somehow it made him feel guilty like he should've known.

"Stop lying. All you do is lie!" Rey wailed at him.

Kylo took a step closer to her trembling figure. "Rey, I have never lied to you nor will I ever."

"Well you just did because I know you know that one of your Knights is my father." Rey turned her back to him to face the drawings scattered all over the wall. Ren's eyes drifted past Rey's head and landed on the sketches on the wall.

"Wait, they're what?" Ren was even more confused than he was before. What were these images of? He could only make out a few. There was a large one which was clearly some sort of monster, presumably Snoke. No one knew what Snoke looked like except for him and Hux but this image was pretty close to reality. His eyes scanned the scene until they landed on a drawing of him with his cross guard lightsaber. Ren ran his hand over the etching.

"You really didn't know?" Rey walked up next to him. Ren's hand froze over the bodies on the ground. The bodies of the children he killed. He let out a quiet whimper. He never liked to remember that day. Although it was necessary for the uprising of the First Order, Ren always thought it was unnecessary to harm all those children. Rey turned to face him and lent her back against the wall. His eyes met hers.

"Rey, I honestly had no idea. What is his name?" Ren questioned, clearly trying to bury his thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I kind of thought you'd know that." Rey could sense his unease and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Well clearly I don't, so it looks like we've got a bit of a problem." Ren turned his head away and Rey's arm fell back to her side. She twisted to see the image next to her head. She let out a loud gasp.

"Ren did you kill all these children?" Her heart hammered against her ribs. She knew he did terrible things, but this. This was too much.

"No I didn't but I didn't stop it either so I might as have done it. I couldn't do it. They were only kids, barely old enough to hold a lightsaber up. Despite what you think, I don't like killing people, especially children."

"Ren, you don't have to." Rey walked up to Kylo and placed her hands on his arms. He twisted his head slightly to look at the pleading glare in her eyes.

"I should've said something." Ren's hands curled into a fist. Rey's eyes caught him reaching for the saber on his hip. Without thinking about it, Rey curled her hand around his fingers.

"Ben, you don't have to do this anymore. Run away with me, far away. Away from all this madness. We can live on a peaceful planet, away from all the plotting and all the evil." She placed her other hand over his and clenched his gloved hand between her's. Ren looked at their hands and raised his eyebrow quizzically but didn't object.

"Rey, this is the last warning. Don't ever call me that again." He said more calmly this time, like he was tired of warning her. Deep down he knew she wasn't going to stop. "I'm not just going to get up and run away with you. Are you crazy? I belong here. Don't you get it? I need the Dark Side; it is my destiny to finish what my Grandfather started! To bring back balance and order to the galaxy." This tone became quickened, more desperate like he was trying to convince himself that he shouldn't go.

"Are you really that delusional? Ren, your Grandfather was wrong and he realised that. He turned back to the Light and just like you he was never fully dark. You're not a bad person."

"Yes I am, Rey. There are parts of me you wouldn't like if you saw them. The light in me is gone. It disappeared when I killed Ben Solo."

"Well I don't believe that." Rey closed her eyes and allowed her anger to drift away. This was not the time nor the place to start an argument with him.

"Maybe you should start." Ren pulled his hand away from her grip and suddenly Rey felt empty. So she stuffed them in the pockets of her pants.

"Ren, I'm not having this fight with you right now. I have to find answers." Rey stormed out of the room, leaving an unmasked Kylo in a cell with Maz. He turned his head sharply to the right to look at his prisoner.

"It's been a long time since I have seen your face, Ben Solo." Maz turned her glasses to magnify the features of the boy she once knew so well.

"She's not allowed to call me that so you're not either." Kylo snapped at her.

"She truly believes you're still in there and I do too. You know I told her back on Takodana someone who used to care for her could still come back?" Ren flinched and took a step back.

"How much do you know?" Kylo began to panic, if she knew, how many others did?

"Enough, child. I know you care for her, more than you would like to admit but hiding those feelings from her don't make them any less real." Maz crossed her arms across her chest in boldness.

"You don't know a thing about my feelings, martian." Ren spat back.

"You're right but maybe you should go stop her before she does something she'll regret." Maz was right. Rey was desperate for the answers she has been searching for her entire life. She was loose on the Finalizer, a ship full of people who are willing to kill her in a heartbeat.

Kylo stormed out, half running down the empty hallway. Kylo released Maz from his force grip and the door flew shut.

 _Rey where are you?_ Kylo was desperate, he didn't know if she would answer him. It was a long shot but it was the only thing he could do.

 _Ben._ Even through the force, Ren could hear her plea. She was in trouble and he had no idea where she was.

 _Rey, tell me what you see._ Anything could help, he knew this ship like the back of his hand.

 _I can see out of a window, there's computer screens everywhere. And I just saw a medical droid go past._ Ren swore to himself, she was on the other side of the ship near the medical wing. He picked up speed until he was sprinting down the halls. He knocked over a few storm troopers along the way, although this was not an uncommon occurrence.

He turned the corner to find Rey in the grips of the only female Knight of Ren. Daylani Ren's metal blade was against Rey's throat. Vihaan Ren stood on the other side of Rey, ready to grab her if she tried to escape. Rey looked up and saw Ren frozen in shock. Kylo saw the gleam wash over eyes. The only time he has ever seen that look was on Star Killer Base, when she was willing to kill him.

"Daylani let her go right now!" It came across as a threat but he was trying to save his Knight from certain death. Rey was dangerous and Daylani was no match for Rey.

"But master she needs to be stopped!" Daylani's voice faltered and Ren's head shot down to look at Rey. She was choking her, he could feel her anger. She was using the dark side to force choke her.

"Rey, please I need you to stop." Kylo begged her to let go. Realisation of what she was doing washed over her face. Rey let out a whimper and Daylani fell to the floor, she was still alive, Ren could feel her. Rey lent over Daylani's body, trying to heal her.

"Rey, what have you done?" Kylo took two steps closer to her, his arm outstretched. He was so focused on Rey he almost missed Vihaan Ren reaching for his gun. He pointed the barrel directly at Rey's head. Kylo didn't stop to think, he ignited his saber. The familiar smell of burning flesh filled the room and Rey turned in time to see the red saber cut the Knight in two. Rey let out a scream, never had she seen such a terrible sight. Ren dropped his saber beside him without looking at back at someone he would have once called a friend.

"I'm so sorry." Rey whispered in shock. Ren's face fell in sympathy as he watched the tears stream down her cheeks. He collapsed to his knees beside her and embraced her in his cloaked arms. He pulled her tiny frame into his body and she buried her face into his chest. They stayed together on the floor for what felt like an eternity. Rey had never felt so warm in her entire life and so she chose to ignore the single tear she felt land on the top of her head. He was crying, Kylo Ren was crying and it was beautiful.

 **So there was quite a lot of Reylo fluff in this chapter and I'm not even sorry. Please leave me a review, it helps me feel motivated to continue. If you have any thoughts I would also love to hear them.**


	7. Chapter 7: You are Light

**So this was a quick update, mainly because the fluff is coming and I can't wait to write it haha. Thanks for the reviews everybody.**

 **CHAPTER 7: YOU ARE LIGHT**

Rey fell asleep in Kylo's arms. He rose from the cold slates and his arms tightened around the tiny frame of his sleeping apprentice. He carried her down the hallway, the way he did on Takodana. A few Stormtroopers turned their heads to see the unusual sight of an unmasked Kylo Ren carrying a prisoner bridal style, others knew better. He would deal the Stormtroopers later. He stopped, suddenly realizing that they hadn't organized a room for Rey yet. He turned his head to look at his chambers and then back to Rey's peaceful face. She knew she was going to hate him for this but he had no other choice. He punched the code to open his door. He stalked across the room to his large bed and gently placed Rey over the covers. He decided it was best to not disturb her by moving the covers over her so he went in search of blankets in his closet.

He found a simple sky blue one in the very back corner. He positioned it softly over the curled up girl lying in his bed. He tucked it around her shoulders and he let his hand drift to her face. He gently grazed his knuckles over her cheek, she stirred ever so slightly. Feeling fatigue wash over his body, he walked over to the chair by the door and collapsed. He took one look at Rey before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Rey was startled awake at what seemed to be late afternoon. Was it even considered afternoon when you were aboard a ship or was time irrelevant she thought to herself. Unsure of where she was, her eyes searched the room of any indication of where she could be. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on a pair of black leather gloves on the seat directly across from her. Relief struck her when she realized they belonged to Ren but where was he? Remembering the events of the night before, Rey felt nauseated. What will happen to her? Surely Ren wouldn't punish her, after all none of this would've happen if he hadn't taken her prisoner in the first place. But honestly she was more scared of what she was capable of. She almost killed someone last night and she was the cause of another's death.

She sat on the end of the bed, twiddling her thumbs hoping for Kylo's return. Her head shot up when she heard the metal door fly open. Her eyes traced up the figure's body until they fell on to his mask. Ren cocked his head, trying to figure out her mental state. He removed his mask carefully and dropped it on the seat with his gloves.

"Rey." Was all he managed to cough up. He didn't know what to say, would she snap again? Does she hate him for what he has done…what he did to her? Instead she did what he never thought she would, she reached for him. He grabbed her hand and sat timidly next to her on the bed. She shifted so she sat cross legged facing him, her hand still intertwined with his.

"Ren, I'm so sorry." She refused to look him in the eye.

"Rey, look what happened last night was my fault. I should've gone after you earlier. I could've stopped Vihaan with the Force, knocked him over… done something. It was my choice to kill him, _mine._ " Ren grit his teeth together and shut his eyes.

"What did you do with them?" Rey wondered what happened to Vihaan's body and did she manage to heal Daylani?

"I dropped them off in the medical ward. I knocked Daylani out but she'll be awake soon. It won't be long before Snoke finds out what I did and this time I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"Ben." Rey looked between his dark eyes. "Tell him I did it." Ren gasped and shook his head in protest. "Wait, hear me out. Daylani was unconscious, you and I are the only ones who know what happened. Tell him the darkness is coming in out in me. And right now that's the truth. Last night, I lost control. I don't even know who I am, what I'm capable of and it scares me." Her heart ached from all the pain pulsing through her veins.

"I know who you are. You are Light, you are a Jedi." Ren cupped her cheek with his free hand and he could feel her blush against his cold palm. Rey gave a weak smile and Ren had to fight the urge to crush his lips onto hers. A loud knock at the door broke them apart.

"Ren, Supreme Leader demands your presence." Rey looked at Ren with the fear she felt last night. His feelings matched hers but hid his a lot better than she did.

"Shit." He whispered only loud enough for Rey's ears. He rose from the bed and collected his gloves and mask. He went to twist the handle on the door but not before he gave Rey a small smile, a reassurance that he was going to be okay. Deep down he wasn't so sure and neither was she.

* * *

"Kylo Ren." Snoke bellowed to a frozen Ren at his feet. Ren heard Hux snicker beside him and shot him a look.

"Yes Supreme Leader." Kylo tried to react innocently but he knew Snoke could see right through his act.

"General, leave us." Hux went to protest but decided against it. He knew it wasn't wise to fight with his Supreme Leader. Ren didn't watch him leave, he just waited to hear the slamming of the door behind him.

"It has become clear to me that something unpermitted on my ship occurred." One of the main laws on the ships were high ranking personnel were not to be harmed, whether that be by each other or by persons of lower rank. Vihaan was definitely not his equal but was one of most powerful people aboard this ship.

"Yes, my Master." Ren bowed his head, mainly to hide his fear. He remembered what Rey had told him to do moments before. "It seems my apprentice has more darkness in her than we realized."

" _Your_ apprentice did this?" Snoke hissed rising from his chair.

"Yes. She was angry and she escaped my supervision. Daylani and Vihaan found her before I did. They were convinced she was a prisoner and held her captive. To spite me she choked Daylani and cut Vihaan in two with her light saber." It was all lies but Ren was so convincing he almost believed it himself.

"Interesting, very interesting. Her power will be of great use to us but this is a great loss to the Order." Snoke's hologram fell back to his chair and he began to tap his thumb on his chin.

"I am aware. She has been punished and nothing like this will occur again." He needed to keep Rey safe and right now his chambers were the best place for her. Not even Snoke could know where she was.

"Very well. Ensure you begin her training soon or she will have to be trained under my guidance." Snoke waved his hand up, signaling that this was the end of their conversation.

"Yes, master." Ren spoke the disappearing hologram. He turned on his heal with all intentions of getting back to Rey as quickly as possible. He stalked down the hallway, no one dared to stop him.

When he reached his chambers he didn't expect to run into Hux outside his door. He swore internally, he should've felt him from a mile away.

"Ren, I gather your meeting went well?" Hux had a smirk plastered across his face. "What is Supreme Leader going to do with you."

Kylo moved his masked face inches from Hux's. "Nothing. In fact, he was quite pleased." Kylo spat back. This was not what Hux wanted to hear. His eyebrows were knit with confusion. He was so convinced that this would be the end of the Master of the Knights of Ren.

"Where's the scavenger?" Hux changed the subject clearly pissed off.

"In her cell." Kylo turned his back and went to type in the code to his room. "That will be all, general." Hux let out a puff of air in annoyance but decided to walk away.

Ren hadn't even fully opened the door and Rey had managed to wrap herself around his torso. Ren looked down and noticed she had taken her hair out and it was beautiful. It matched her personality, gentle but with a strength he couldn't help but envy.

"Ben, you're okay. I was so worried that he did something to you. I couldn't hear you anymore. I knew you were there. I just, I just… couldn't hear you." She let out a soft whimper of relief.

"Yeah, Rey I'm okay." He used his right hand to push the hair off her face and she lifted her chin to look up at his mask. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek of his mask. Oh how Ren wished he could've felt it on his skin.

Frazzled, Ren tried to spit out what happened. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Rey let out a giggle, _Kylo Ren is embarrassed_ she thought to herself. "Rey, we need to start training today."

She cocked her head to the side "Already?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader is asking questions. Like why aren't you in a cell?" The robotic voice of his mask distorted his voice to the point where Ben's voice was almost unrecognizable. Rey didn't like it, mainly because she couldn't read him when he wore it but she was slowly getting better at reading his body language.

"Right." She nodded. "But speaking of cells, where am I meant to be staying?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"About that, um, I think it would be best if you stayed in here." Rey noticed his breathing quickened, waiting for her to abuse him. "It's not safe for you to be alone on this ship."

Rey rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, fine only because there is no other option but I _am not_ sleeping in your bed with you."

Ren was slightly offended but he never intended for her to. "I know. There's a room that comes off the bathroom. I usually use it as a living room but I got someone to bring a bed down for you." Rey smiled in appreciation.

"Oh, one other thing, what am I meant to wear?" Rey added.

"Already sorted it out this morning. There is a variety of clothing placed on your bed." Ren started walking to the bathroom and motioned for her to follow him. They entered room and Rey's jaw nearly hit the ground, it was beautiful. The room was decorated plants and artifacts from the Rebel Alliance.

She turned to him. "Ben, did you do all this for me?" He had taken off his mask now and his lips turned into a smirk.

"I remembered how greenery used to make you feel. Your happiness practically stabbed me through the Force every time you saw plants or anything unique. I know this is the last place you want to be but hopefully this helps." He motioned around the room and met Rey's eyes. She was speechless, instead she ran into his arms. He hugged her back and it felt so natural.

"When did you do all this?" She was curious about when could possibly have done this.

"There's a hidden door over there. I snuck in and out early this morning while you were sleeping in my room." His tone suggested it was no big deal but she knew it would've taken him hours.

"Thank you. I love it." She broke away from him so he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"You're welcome." He smiled sheepishly. Suddenly his face became more serious. "No, but seriously we need to start training. Get changed, I'll meet you in my room."

"Fine." She turned away from him and made her way over to the clothes on her bed.

 **More trash is coming so please stay tuned and please keep reviewing, I find I write faster with feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Side

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, especially karina and Kyle Hex. It's greatly** **appreciated.**

 **CHAPTER 8: THE DARK SIDE**

Rey walked into Ren's room to find he too had changed his attire. He wore a simple long black sleeve shirt which clung close to his body. His black cargo pants fitted him perfectly. Rey liked seeing him in something other than his usual menacing clothing. She also wore all black, just a simple tank top and leggings. She enjoyed the freedom they gave her. The outfit Leia gave her back on D'Qar was gorgeous but quite impractical for an active Jedi. Ren's eyes scanned her body, taking in every curve. Rey had to cough to get his attention.

"Right. Let's get going." Ren reached towards the table beside the door to pick up his mask.

"Ben, seriously you and that mask. Do you really need it for training?" Rey knew it was more to hide his face as he walked the halls but she absolutely hated the thing. He looked between her and the mask in his hands.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You don't call me Ben in the training room and I won't wear the mask." Rey raised an eyebrow, it was a strange request. Maybe he was trying to make her stop calling him that all together. She disliked calling him Ren but she disliked that blasted mask even more.

"Whatever." She said like it was no big deal. She grazed against his chest as walked past him in the doorway and she could feel his toned body under his flimsy shirt. It sent shivers through her body and caused her heart to skip a beat.

They walked side by side down the hallways. Rey tried to take note of her surroundings incase she was ever outside by herself. They reached a large door at the end of an empty hallway. It had the same keypad as Ren's room and he typed in the code too fast for Rey to see.

"Welcome to my training room." Ren raised his arms out in front of him, gesturing around the room. Rey almost choked on her saliva.

"This, this is _your_ training room? It's huge." The thing was enormous and she wondered why he needed such a big room for himself. "Why do you need such a big room for yourself?"

"Oh, I don't. I just wanted something Hux didn't have. I made it so big to rub it in his face." He chuckled to himself. Rey turned sharply on her heal to look at him.

"You're such a child." She muttered in disbelief. Ren shrugged in but didn't object.

"I've got to find entertainment somehow." He overturned his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

Rey began to get curious about Hux. She wanted to understand why Ren hated him so much. "When do I get to meet this Hux?"

Ren's face dropped into a frown. "You want to meet Hux? Why would you want to do that? The guy's a tool."

"And you're not?" He thought she was teasing him but the look on her face was dead serious. He took a step back in offense and his defenses came back up. Rey realized she may have overstepped. "I'm sorry."

"Rey, forget it. We will start with meditation." He walked away from her and placed himself on the mat in the middle of the room. Rey shuffled over to him feeling slightly guilty for her remark. Ren watched her as she dropped to the ground in front of him. "I'm assuming Skywalker taught you how to mediate?" He shut his eyes peacefully and Rey stared in awe.

"Yes. I just didn't expect Dark Side user to meditate." She said awkwardly while she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well I use the Force don't I?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Slow your breathing, let the energy surround you. Feel one with it." Rey felt relaxed immediately, her body obeyed everything he said. She could feel the Force surging through her veins, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Sure she meditated everyday but never like this, it was amazing.

* * *

Hours passed like it was minutes. She thought about everything that had occurred over the past couple of days. She thought of her friends back home… _home_. Rey never thought she would consider anywhere but Jakku as home. Rey was startled awake by her new master just as she began to think about her family. "Rey." He was glaring at her still cross legged.

"Who is my father?" She couldn't help it, it just slipped out. She bit her lip in eagerness and Ren's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Rey, I don't know. I only have six Knights…well five." He added sadly and Rey flinched. "You take away Daylani, and that leaves four. Two of them twins- only 21 years old. And the other two…they aren't human, Rey."

Rey stood up and began to pace across the mat. "But that's not possible. Maz told me that he was a Knight of Ren." Pain contorted her face.

"Rey, I'm sorry she must be mistaken."

"No, Maz doesn't make mistakes. You don't know her like I do!" She stopped right in front of him. She turned to look down at him and placed her hands on her hips. He pulled up his chin so he was looking up directly into her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He reminded her. "But maybe…" Rey motioned for him to continue. "He's not one of my Knights but maybe he was before I became a Ren." He scratched his head, trying to remember the days before he was a Knight. "I always thought they were the same people from the beginning of the Order but maybe I was mistaken."

"So, we have nothing." Rey walked away from him and picked up a training saber off the table and launched it at the wall. She growled in annoyance, she was so close to answers but it was just another dead end. Ren jumped up and ran over to her, mainly to stop her from destroying anymore of his stuff. He placed himself between her and the table.

"Not necessarily. I have an endless supply of First Order archives, dating back decades. If he was a Knight, we will find him." He reassured her but she was still unsteady. She needed a distraction and he had the perfect idea.

He grabbed by the hand and dragged her into the middle of the room. He placed a blaster in her hand and walked back several steps. She looked between him and the blaster in confusion.

"Shoot me." He said simply.

"What? No!" She dropped the blaster by her side in protest.

"You had no issue with it on Takodana." He sniggered at the memory of chasing her through the forest, deflecting her shots with his saber. "Trust me."

She searched his face for answers but she couldn't find any. He watched the different emotions wash over her face. She raised the blaster and aimed for his leg. She took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger. She shut her eyes as the shot escaped the gun. She waited for him to hit the ground but when he didn't she opened her eyes. The blaster was suspended in the air between them. Her jaw dropped and he had a smirk on his face. Captivated, she circled around the blaster.

"How? How did you do this? She turned to face a smug Kylo Ren.

"A lot of training. Believe it or not, it was actually Skywalker who taught me the skills needed to do this." He said bitterly.

"He, what? He never taught me anything close to this." A pang of jealousy hit her. Surely he thought she was ready to learn how to use the Force to defend herself.

"Rey, I wouldn't stress. He was probably about to show you; you know before our little run in at the Temple." Ren clenched is jaw, hoping she would accept his reasoning.

"Will you show me instead?" She grabbed his arm excitedly like a child around sweets. He gave her a soft smile and maneuvered her out of the line of fire of the blaster suspended in the air and released his hold on the shot. The blaster went screaming into the wall, leaving a sizeable hole behind. Rey laughed at the damage as Kylo took the blaster from her and placed it in his back pocket.

"We will begin with something less dangerous." Rey groaned in disappointment but she knew he had a point. He picked up a ball off the table and launched it at her. She caught it in her hands and he chuckled. "You were meant to stop it."

"Oh, right." Rey threw the ball back to him, embarrassed.

"Watch the ball. Concentrate on creating a barricade with the Force." She nodded in recognition and positioned herself, ready for the ball. Ren raised his arm and she watched as he released the ball. She twisted the Force, building a wall in front of her. The ball stopped mid air but instantly fell to the ground.

"Dammit." She let out an exasperated breath. Ren gave her a sympathetic look.

"That was good. It will take some time. It's not an easy thing to do."

"Let's go again." She said eagerly.

This time the ball remained in the air a fraction longer but still tumbled to the ground.

"I can bloody choke someone but I can't keep a ball in the air?" She bellowed in annoyance. Ren flinched at the statement, fully aware that anger let's you do unthinkable things with the Force.

"Rey, you did that because of your anger. I guarantee you would not be able to Force choke someone right now." He in a matter of actually tone.

"Is that a challenge, Solo?" Ren shook his head in distress. "So you're telling me I need to tap into the Dark Side to be able to stop this ball?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"No, definitely not. I don't use the Dark Side at all when I do this. I was just saying that what happened the other night was you using the Dark Side." He shrugged slightly.

"I what?" Her voice was panicked. She had no idea she used the Dark Side.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, every Jedi does it." Ren acted like it was no big deal.

"What? Choke people half to death?" She exclaimed, gasping for air. Her heart was racing, pounding uncontrollably against her ribcage.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" His head lowered, as if he was in thought. "Look, I think we have done enough for today." He placed the ball and the blaster back on the table and headed for the door. Ren's head snapped back to see if she was following him. When he noticed her still standing in the corner, her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out behind him.

"Let go of me, Ben. I'm not a child." Rey hissed through her teeth. Ren looked around to see if anyone had seen her outburst and surely enough he made eye contact with the last person he wanted to see. General Hux let a smirk crawl across his lips as he noticed who Kylo was with.

"Do you let all your prisoners call you by your name or just the pretty ones?" He shot a devilish look towards Rey. This enraged Kylo beyond what Rey ever could.

"Keep your filthy eyes off her, Hux!" Ren grabbed Hux by the shirt and pulled him close.

"This is Hux?" Rey piped up, looking between the two.

"So she does speak _and_ she knows who I am." Hux snickered, "What have you been telling her about me, Kylo? I see she knows more about me than I do her but you never told me she was so pretty."

 _You were right. He is a tool._ Ren chuckled at Rey's voice in his head. Hux glanced between the couple who were bickering moments before.

"Jedi." He muttered under his breath in annoyance. Ren let him go and shot him warning glare. Hux shuffled backwards far enough until he was able to safely turn his back on Kylo Ren. He was out of sight within seconds.

"Asshole," Ren mumbled after him and continued down the hallway. Rey chased after him trying to get up with his long strides. They arrived at Ren's door and he turned to look at her.

"Ah, you should probably know the code incase you need to get in by yourself." Rey nodded in agreement. "It's 1807. It's the same for your door as well." Rey blushed, she completely forgot she had her own door, she was just so used to walking through Ren's. Ren let her walk in first and once again brushed past him.

"Dinner will be ready in here at 6 o'clock, if you'd like to join me." Ren bit his lip sheepishly.

"Of course I would." Although she didn't sound as keen as he would've liked. His eyes followed her as she made her way into her room.

 _Dammit._ He thought himself, she was closing herself off from him again.


	9. Chapter 9: I only wanted you

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I can't see about 7 of the reviews, I know they're there I just can't read them and it's so frustrating because I love to hear from you guys. Typical refusing to cooperate.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners. This is just for fun and to feed the Reylo trash like myself.**

 **CHAPTER 9: I only wanted you.**

It was 6:10 and there was no sign of Rey. Ren sat awkwardly by himself at the table set for two. He was foolish to believe that she would want to join him after the slip up they had in the training room. She was so angry that he didn't have the answers she needed and he didn't know how to give them to her. He decided to give up, she wasn't going to come. He suddenly lost his appetite, he rose from his chair. As he looked up he noticed a timid Rey standing in his doorway. She was leaning up against the entrance watching him curiously. It wasn't until he was fully standing that he noticed she was wearing a beautiful blue dress. It was nothing fancy, just made of basic cotton. The thin straps sat nicely on her shoulders while the loose fabric fell to her ankles. She was barefoot on the shaggy carpet. Ren stared with his mouth slightly agape.

She decided to break the silence first. "Changed your mind about dinner?" She looked over to the table and Ren followed her eye gaze.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said simply.

"I was thinking about it but I decided I was being childish. The way I acted today was out of line." She dropped her gaze to the ground, embarrassed.

Ren chuckled softly remembering back to her statement earlier. "I thought I was the child?" Ren was rewarded by a smile from Rey. He loved seeing her smile, it lit up her whole face. He moved over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair for her. She crept over to him shyly, suddenly aware at how exposed she was. She sat down and Ren pushed her closer to the table. He took his place back in his chair and lifted the lids to reveal the banquet before them.

"I know you like fruit so I ordered all of my favorites. I recommend this one, it's delicious." He picked up the round pink fruit and held it up towards Rey, she took it without hesitating. He watched attentively as she took a tiny bite. She let out a soft moan and Ren smiled.

"It's delicious, Ben." She licked her lips and Ren bit his. The things he was thinking right now were not appropriate.

They ate the majority of their meal in silence but it wasn't the awkward silence. They shared glances every now and then and occasionally talked about their childhoods. Rey noticed Ren was a little reluctant in what he chose to share with her but she wasn't surprised.

"Can I ask you something?" Rey asked him timidly, unsure of how he would react. He nodded skeptically. "Did you have many friends when you were a child?" He placed his fork carefully on his plate as he contemplated what he was going to say next.

"No, not really. I met plenty of senator's children, we would talk but we never really had the same interests. Most of them were into politics, I preferred learning about history, mainly the Jedi. See, none of them were Force sensitive and they didn't understand my abilities. They thought I was crazy because the Jedi had become myths after the fall the of the Republic." Rey's face softened and she reached for his hand on the table. He let her take it. "I had Chewie and my parents, they understood."

Realization hit her. "Is that why when they sent you away, you… _changed_?" She looked into his eyes and watched the pain swirl like whirlpools threatening to swallow him whole. He grimaced and gave her a questioning look. "The General told me about what happened." She knew that part of the reason why he turned to the Dark Side was because his parents sent him away. And now she finally understood, he was lonely and lost in a galaxy where no one understood him except for his family.

"Rey, tell me what it was like on Jakku." Ren squeezed Rey's hand, mainly to keep himself stable. She closed her eyes and took in a heavy breath.

"It was always so hot during the day; you could never escape the heat. The nights were freezing and my AT-AT wasn't enough to shield me from the subzero winds. Everyday I would walk for several miles to reach the wreckage of an Empire ship, to scavenge whatever I could for food. Unkar Plutt was a horrible man, some days a part was worth one portion and others it was worth a quarter portion." A single tear fell down her cheek and Ren took her other hand in his.

"How much did you have to eat everyday?" He was afraid to hear to the answer.

"Usually half a portion." Ren was disgusted. How dare this man decide how much someone should eat depending on his mood. It was in this moment he made a promise to himself that if he ever crossed paths with this Plutt, he would make him wish he were dead.

"Rey, you don't ever have to go through that again. I won't let you." He said with unwavering conviction.

"Thank you, Ben." He chest tightened at the gesture. She knew he was dead serious; she could feel his anger.

"Rey, I have something to give to you." He pulled out a folder from underneath his chair. "I went looking for information this afternoon. I didn't get very far but I found something." Rey's eyes drifted from his to the folder. Her hand shakily took the paper from him. Ren watched her features change as she read further into the truth.

"My father was the first Master Ren?" Her jaw dropped slightly open. "How do you know this is him?" She looked up from the page, her eyebrows were furrowed together.

"He's the only male Knight to have left the Order before I joined." He offered up, completely convinced that this was her father. "His appearance matches yours, Rey. Dark curly hair, freckles, slender build."

"Why is his real name not on here?" Rey sat up straight as though she had been struck.

"I don't have the clearance." Ren's face twitched with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

"How could you not have the clearance? You're the highest ranking person on this ship." Ren sucked in a rattled breath, he was clearly just as annoyed as she was.

"I'm aware but apparently that's not enough." He ground his teeth as he considered all the reasons why he may have not been granted access. One thought kept resurfacing, Supreme Leader didn't trust him.

"So all we have to go on was that he went by Kenarn Ren?" Her eyes continued to scan over the empty information. The more she read, the angrier she got. Nothing was of use to her and worst of all she knew this was the only information she was ever going to get. The only person who seemed to have the answers was Snoke and there was no he would give them up easily.

"It says here that he was killed by Resistance fighters." Hot water began to pool in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Both of my parents are dead? I never got to even know them. I spent all this time waiting for them to return and they were dead." She stopped trying to hold it in. All her walls came tumbling down, every emotion she ever felt whirled inside her. It was happening again, she was losing control and he needed to stop her before she went too far. He jumped up from his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rey, I'm so sorry." He dropped to his knees by her seat. She could barely make out his face through the tears.

"Ben, I can't make it stop. I can't stop the pain!" She was begging him to make the pain end. It felt like a thousand paper cuts over her body, one cut for each day she waited for them. Every single one was reopened. She was shaking in agony, remembering all the suffering. It was breaking him to see her like this. He scooped her into his arms and pulled her into his body.

He carried her trembling body into her room and laid her directly in the center of the bed. She was crying uncontrollably into one of her pillows. Without thinking, climbed in next her and wrapped his arms around her body. He brought his lips to her forehead and let them linger softly. He needed to get her to stop. He could knock her out with the Force but he thought it wasn't right. She needed to calm herself down, teach herself to come back from tragedies or one day she won't be able to. He let her cry into his shirt until he became worried. He needed to help her, he had an idea, one she might not like. He pulled her chin towards his face, searching her eyes for any sign of the Rey he knew. He couldn't see her beneath all the pain. He caught either side of her face, eyes pleading her to come back, it wasn't working. Suddenly, he pressed his lips up against hers, mounding them into one.

He felt her breathing hitch and finally steady. Her heart began to pound against his chest, matching the rhythm of his own. She leaned into him, begging for more… more contact, more heat. Her salty tears continued to drip onto his cheeks but they weren't as frequent as before.

He pulled back gently to look at her face. He studied her swollen eyes and the tears that trailed down her cheeks to meet at the gentle point of her chin. He could see her again; the Rey he knew. He stared at her with a heavy gaze and his eyes lingered on her lips, his chest raising in a shaky breath.

 _You came back to me_ he said tenderly into the Force. They remained together, their noses just inches apart.

 _Ben, I was so close to letting go. You brought me back from edge. I will never be able to repay you for that._ Rey's heart sunk as she watched him turn his eyes away from her.

 _You don't have to…ever. It was the right thing to do._ Ren pulled his head back for a moment to gaze at her with his piercing brown eyes. Rey found his eyes soothing and in that moment she could read him like a book. He was vulnerable, yearning for _her_ touch. She used his shirt to pull herself closer to him. She gently placed her forehead against his, still gripping his shirt.

 _You could've let me go into the Dark. It's what you always wanted_. She was so confused by her emotions, so confused by his. Feeling each other 's emotions in the Force was clouding, they struggled to know which ones were their own.

Ren spoke this time to ensure she heard it how he wanted her to. "No, it wasn't, Rey. I only wanted you, your light. Snoke wanted your power, I needed your strength. Rey, you keep me human." Rey reached out and ran her hand over his scar. His eyes closed at her touch, his mouth pressed together tightly. That was her mark, she marked him, he was hers.

"You're a good man, Ben Solo." She leaned up and kissed him on the forehead and he shuddered against her body. His eyes remained on her while he began to pull himself out of her bed.

"No, stay." He stopped, seated on the edge of her bed, shocked at her request. He refused to look back, knowing that he would give in. "Please, Ben?" That was all it took for him to fall back into her. She snuggled into his torso and he wrapped his long arms around her body. He fell asleep with his lips against her head.

 **Ahhhhh so that happened. I wasn't planning on having them kiss so early on but I thought it fit in the moment. Anyways, what will come from this kiss? Was it a lapse in judgment or a declaration of their true feelings? Send me your thoughts, cause I honestly I haven't decided where I am I going to take this kiss.**

 **Also it seems like Rey is falling to pieces, can a broken man who can't fix himself be able to glue her back together? Stay tuned for more trash ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: I can't protect you

**Once again, thanks everyone for the support and the beautiful reviews. In this chapter we get some long awaited action *wink,wink***

 **CHAPTER 10: I CAN'T PROTECT YOU**

Three weeks had passed since Rey's breakdown and she was finding it a lot easier to keep her feelings in check thanks to Kylo Ren's training. Neither of them mentioned the kiss that occurred between them that night, both too afraid of what it might mean. Each one knew that if anything changed, it could mean the end of both of them.

Although Rey had her own room, she often found herself falling asleep in the clutches of Kylo. This morning, like every other morning, Rey awoke tangled up with Ben. Whoever woke first would wake the other with a gentle kiss on the forehead or cheek. Ben was still peacefully dreaming when Rey lifted her head to kiss his scar. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. She was greeted by a soft smile stretched upon his lips.

They had grown closer over the past two weeks, neither of them leaving the other's side. They were only separated when Kylo Ren went to go see Snoke. There were several times when Hux questioned Ben about his "prisoner." He never gave him an answer, instead he'd send him flying into a wall or scrambling away in fear. Rey enjoyed being around the new Ben, everyday he was becoming less Kylo Ren and more Ben Solo.

"Training in five." Ben rolled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Rey moaned in protest, she envied that he could wake up so easily in the mornings. She walked groggily through the bathroom to get into her room. She didn't even notice a shirtless Ben watching her walk past attentively in the mirror.

She changed into her training gear and placed her Lightsaber on her hip. She pulled her hair back into her usual three bun style and swung her staff over her shoulder. She doesn't use it as much as she used to but Ben often made an effort to do exercises which involved her using it. With one final quick look in the mirror she met Ben in his room. He smiled when he saw her enter and stood up from his chair. Like usual, he let her walk out the door first. But this time she walked straight into Hux.

"Ren, Ren." He shook his head at Ben. "Keeping your prisoners in your quarters now?" Ben snarled at him in response. "I know she's not your prisoner, I'm not stupid. I know you've been training her but it doesn't seem you've been very successful. She's still buried deep in the Light and she's dragging you down with her." He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Shut up, Hux. You know I can rip out your throat without even moving a finger." Ben brought his face closer to Hux's and Rey could see Hux move back half an inch.

"Oh but you can't do that can you, Ren? You know very well how Snoke doesn't tolerate violence towards superiors." Hux snickered at him and Rey scoffed in disgust.

 _I could kill him, tell Snoke he tried to kill me first_ Ben suggested to Rey.

 _Don't, he's not worth it._ Rey said bitterly. Suddenly she had an idea. _You may not be able to hurt him, but I can._ Ben cocked his to the side at her comment and shot Hux a devilish smile. Hux looked frantically between the two, trying to work out what was going on.

Rey raised her hand towards Hux and his feet were no longer on the ground. She moved her eyes from him and looked sideways towards the wall. She moved her arm in one swift movement and Hux went flying. She heard a deafening crack and she flinched. She knew instantly she had broken his arm. She smiled to herself, she had more control with the Force than she realized.

Ben grabbed her hand and guided her down the hallway, laughing hysterically. Once out of the view of Hux, Ben pulled Rey into a hug. "Rey, that was brilliant." He was still chuckling at the image of panic plastered on Hux's face.

Rey smiled "It was, wasn't it?" He broke the hug but kept one arm draped across her shoulders. They continued down the hall until they reached the training room.

"We're going to do something different today." He turned around to face her.

"You mean no more boring fitness?" Rey's face lit up at the realization.

"You will thank me one day when you're being chased for miles by a Wookie." Rey raised an eyebrow at the oddly specific example. "Chewie, don't ask." He waved his hand at her and shook his head.

Rey pulled her saber from her hip, eager to be finally able to use it again. Ben grabbed her wrist and took the saber.

"Not today. We will be using training sabers instead." He pointed over to the table.

"What?!" Rey looked over at the table, shocked. "Afraid I'll beat you again, Solo?" She smirked cheekily in his direction.

"Hey, no mask" He motioned his hand over his face and pointed back to her. "No name." She rolled her eyes, she had forgot about the stupid deal they made- he didn't wear the mask to training and she didn't call him Ben Solo in the room.

He picked up a saber and chucked it towards her, it was made from basic wood and was poorly constructed. There was no detail on the hilt, it was simply just a handle and a stick. Without warning Ben launched himself at her. She pulled her saber up just in time to block his swing. He smirked at her, egging her on. It was her turn to take the swing. He dodged it easily and he twisted on his heel to face her again. She ran at him again; this time she came in from above. He lifted his saber horizontal to the ground and their sabers cracked together.

"You've got to be more unpredictable." He said with the cockiness she was accustomed to. "Your body language gives away what you're going to do next." He looked towards her feet. She dropped her arms to her sides, taking in his advice.

He swung at her again, this time with more power. She hit his saber away with a grunt. He stepped towards her and she had no other choice but to step back. He raised the wood and Rey's saber collided with his. He continued to move forward while swinging at her. She managed to block each attack but she was getting closer to backing up against the wall. This time she used her strength to keep the sabers locked together in the air. Ben and Rey were inches apart. Slowly, Ben was pushing the sabers closer to Rey's shoulder. He bit his lip in concentration and Rey licked her own. She found herself being drawn to him, she began to lean in. Her lips were almost touching Ben's until he quickly circled his arms, disarming Rey.

He caught Rey's saber in his left hand and held them crossed over on her chest. Rey raised her arms in defeat and shook her head at the man who knew how use his charms to his advantage. Ben lent in bent the 'V' shape the sabers were making. Rey's breathing hitched, he was going to kiss her. His piercing eyes were watching her as his lips closed in on hers. Rey bent her head up, bracing for the contact. When he was just millimeters from her lips, he quickly pulled his head up to peck her on the forehead. Rey squeaked, pulled her shoulders up and buried her chin into her chest. He chuckled and turned away, walking back to the center.

Rey stood up straight and watched him like he was prey. She ran across the mat and launched herself onto his back. Taken off guard, Ben began to lose his footing. Rey used her momentum to swing around to his side and pull him towards the ground. She rolled him onto his back and took the sabers from his hands. He looked up at her in awe as she held one to his throat.

"Beaten again, _Solo."_ She used his name to mock him and she adjust herself on his stomach. His head dropped slightly back in response to her movement.

"Mhmm." He moaned in response. He watched her intensely, never taking his eyes off her lips. He grabbed a handful of her shirt from around her neck and pulled her into him. She gasped and dropped the sabers next them. He was holding her inches from his face and her body was aching for him to just engulf her.

She broke first, she smashed her lips onto his and he groaned in approval. She intertwined her fingers into his raven hair and he gripped her hips. Their lips moved in sync, slowly at first and more desperately with each movement. Ben gave her a long fervent kiss until Rey was left breathless. He traced his finger across the top of her chest while she regained her breath. Once she was composed she tugged at his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

Ben sat them up and Rey curled her legs around his waist. He trailed kisses down her collarbone and she threw her head back in bliss. He placed his arm across the small of back and gripped her tightly. In one quick movement she had her back on the ground and he was laying on top of her. She pulled his hips down with her legs and he landed forcefully onto her pelvis. He let out a moan of pleasure. He crushed his lips back onto hers, kissing her with a desperation he didn't have before. His hands slid up her body until he gripped her thighs. He pulled them closer to his body, ensuring every part of them was touching. One hand remained on her thigh while the other cupped her face.

Ben pulled back gently to study her face. Her hand drifted affectionately over his scar. As her hand trailed over his mouth, he placed a soft kiss in her palm.

"Ben, I'm so sorry about this." She sighed, staring solemnly at the pink line cutting across his face diagonally.

Ben blinked and he stiffened, turning his head away from her. Rey grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at her. At first she thought he was insecure but when she looked into his eyes she realized it was something else…fear.

"Rey, we can't do this. We can't be together." He said quietly, his voice quivering.

"Yes we can." She looked him in the eye. "What's stopping us? A war that neither of us want to fight? Us being on opposite sides?" Rey swallowed hard as she stared at him.

"No because I can't protect you from that monster. If he found out about us, about how I feel for you, he'll kill you to keep me as his servant." Ben shuddered at the thought of Snoke taking away the only thing he loved. Ben climbed off her and she saw the pain flash across his features. He scampered out of the room leaving a devastated Rey curled up on the mat.

She stared into the empty hallway and whispered softly, "But I love you." She knew he wouldn't hear but she needed to hear herself say it aloud.

 **Reylo fluff, so much fluff. Notice how I changed Kylo to Ben in this chapter? I thought it was appropriate, Rey calls him Ben and he is coming more to the Light everyday. But is Rey continuing towards the Dark, especially after that run in with Hux?**

 **They both love each other but neither of them are willing to say it- angst, angst, angst. I live for angst.**


	11. Chapter 11: I trust you

**CHAPTER 11: I TRUST YOU**

Ben and Rey avoided each other for the next few days, neither of them game enough to speak first. They would catch glimpses of each other and every now and then but they did a pretty good job of ignoring one another. Rey entered and exited using her doors and Ben made sure that their meals were delivered to their separate rooms. Rey would even make sure they didn't run into each other in the bathroom. She would wait at the bathroom door, listening to see when Ben was finished so she could just simply brush her teeth.

Ben would disappear at the same time everyday to meet with Snoke and Hux and Rey would use that time to train. Although they weren't talking, Ben was sure to leave her surprises every now and then, such as a decadent fruit or a piece of Jedi history. Today she found an envelope with her name beautifully written across the front. She opened it to find an old photo of an unmasked Knight of Ren. Her heart stopped, it was her father. He had a beautiful smile, one that was too bright for a Knight. His curly hair sat closely to his scalp and you could just make out the tiny freckles that lined his nose. She felt a single tear slip from her eye but she wasn't unhappy, she was finding closure.

She walked into Ben's room to find him reading peacefully on his bed. He lifted his head for a brief moment to look at her before he went back to his reading.

"Okay, enough." Rey's shoulder's rose and fell with an exasperated breath. "I'm sick of us ignoring each other. I get it okay? We can't be together. But I don't want us to ruin what we had, you're too important to me. I can't stand the idea of you hating me." Her mouth became a tight line and her breathing faltered.

"Is that what you think, that I hate you?" Ben's gaze dropped from her's and onto the floor, his eyebrows knitting together in obvious pain. "Rey, I won't ever hate I you. I hate myself for pulling you into this mess. I've really fucked up and I can't fix it." He threw his book against the wall and Rey flinched.

"You can, I will help you." She met his gaze again, lifting her chin in confidence.

"Rey, you can't do anything. The First Order, Snoke they're too powerful. We're not strong enough to fight them." His hands curled into fists in his lap. "I've got to go see Snoke." He rose from the bed quickly, not looking back at a shocked Rey. He picked up his mask and slammed the door behind him, leaving Rey standing vulnerably in the middle of his room.

"Thanks for the photo." She yelled out after him, sure that he wouldn't hear. Enraged, she stormed into her room and grabbed her Lightsaber. She needed to go punch something. She darted down the hallways not concerned who saw her. She was usually cautious when she was by herself but right now she didn't care.

Abruptly, her chest tightened and her vision blurred. Her head became filled with images of a darkened hallway, lights lined the ground. Answers stayed hidden within the darkness. Feeling every beat of her heart pounding on the cold stone Rey was taken further into the tunnel. Only one sound was to be heard; the sound of her own pulse throbbing in her ears. The fear slapped her like a knife stabbing her in the stomach and twisting. The deeper she stepped, the dimmer the lights became, until she reached a metallic door. The door scraped open only to reveal blackness.

When her vision cleared she felt the cold concrete pushed up against her hands and knees. Her eyes adjusted and she grasped that she was looking at the ground of the ship.

"What the Hell was that?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head. She rose from the ground and continued down the corridors.

* * *

"Supreme Leader." Ben dropped to one knee in front of the large hologram.

"Kylo Ren." Snoke choked out between breaths "Any progress on your apprentice?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, master. She hasn't had a breakdown since that night but I can still feel the darkness pulsing through her." His chin pointed high as he lied through his teeth.

"Good, good. And she still trusts you, even when you keep her in a cell?" Snoke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, she believes she can still save me." Ben let out a wicked grin.

"Mhmm" Snoke lent back into his seat. "Kylo Ren, you are lying to me. I know very that you aren't keeping her locked up. Hux came to me, voicing his concerns about your _relationship_ with the girl."

"Master, I don't know what you're talking about. There is no relationship, just a Dark Knight trying to turn a Jedi to the Order." He stepped back, furrowing his brows.

"You've become too close with the girl; your judgment is clouded. I have sent two of your Knights to fetch the Jedi. She will now be trained under my guidance." Ben's face contorted into confusion, his mouth opened to protest but closed again. _I need to warn her_ he thought desperately to himself.

 _Rey,_ He whispered into the Force, praying that she would answer him. There was still no reply. _Rey!_ He shrieked a little more desperately.

 _Ben?_ She questioned. She hadn't expected to hear from him.

 _You need to hide, now!_ He told her frantically, desperately trying to shot his emotions towards her through the Force. He could feel her confusion radiate back at him. _The Knights are coming for you._

 _Where do I go?_ Rey murmured nervously.

 _Anywhere, just do it now. I will find you, I promise._ Ben reassured her tenderly and he snapped back into his conversation with Snoke. He needed to stop Snoke from taking her, if he was to train her it would mean one of two things- she would be tortured into the Dark Side or she would die fighting it.

"Master, let me prove my loyalty to you. I will bring her to you myself. I will show you my progress and you will understand she is best suited to train with me." He was pleading with his master now, almost begging for her life.

"Very well, you have 15 minutes." The Hologram disappeared and Ben dropped to his knees in pain.

 _Rey, where are you?_ He reached into the Force, urgently trying to save her before his Knights reached her.

 _I'm under the floor in the medical wing._ He could feel her heart beating rapidly and he sighed with relief. They were unlikely to go searching for her in there.

 _Don't move, I'm coming for you._ Ben jumped up from the ground and ran out the door. Panic stricken, he dropped his mask in the hallway, he couldn't see a blasted thing with it on. He used the Force to knock out anyone who turned to look his way. Taking a sharp right, he halted suddenly at the entrance of the Medical Wing. He took in a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to act inconspicuous and not draw attention to himself.

He entered the room and was instantly approached by a droid. "Anything I can help you with, Master Ren?"

"No, just looking for something." He said in his usual bitter tone and waved the droid off. He stepped carefully around the room with his ear slightly titled towards the floor, listening for any movement. Ben reached into the Force searching for her presence. He felt her trembling over in the corner. He moved over in two large strides and lifted up the metal grate in one quick movement.

"Rey." He breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes met his. He squatted on the edge and reached down into the hole, slipping his arms under her's. He lifted her up easily and placed on her feet beside him.

"Ben." She wrapped herself around him, squeezing him tightly. He curled one arm around her back and the other he used to pull her head against his chest.

"Rey, I need you to listen to me very carefully." He whispered into her ear, searching the room to make sure no droids were around. "You're not going to like this but it's the only way I can keep you safe. I need you to come with me to Snoke's chambers." Rey stiffened and pulled her head away from him. "Hear me out, he doesn't believe that I am training you properly. He thinks my feelings are getting in the way, he wants to train you himself. Rey, I need you to tap into your Dark Side. He needs to believe you are succumbing to the darkness." He ran his hand down he cheek, and his eyes followed the curve of her jaw.

She bit her lip in thought. "Okay, Ben. I trust you." She gave him a slight nod.

"Good, we can do this. If at any time you need to speak to me, use the bond. Snoke is not aware that we have one." He overturned his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him with such compassion, he never told his Master about the bond? Did he want to keep her safe that desperately? She took his hand in her tiny one and squeezed it in reassurance. He smiled and lightly tugged her arm to pull her in the direction of Snoke.

As they walked hand in hand down the hall, she noticed Stormtooper bodies scattered all over the floor. At first she was in complete shock but the more bodies she passed, the more she realized there was no blood.

"Ben, did you do this?" She asked slowly, knowing very well that he was the only one who had the power to do such a thing.

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't have my mask on and I didn't want any of them to follow me when I was looking for you." He was right, if they saw him running panicked down the halls, they would definitely follow behind him loyally. He searched the ground until he found what he wanted, he bent over and picked up his mask with his empty hand.

They finally reached the dark hallway and Rey felt a vortex of pain and fear. She had this feeling earlier, this was the hallway she had a vision about. She looked over to Ben and noticed him take in a sharp breath and his grip on her hand tightened. Suddenly, it hit her…that was his vision. It was his fear that she felt.

"Ben, it's okay." She whispered to him as she lent her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his manic breathing. Rey turned her head to place a kiss on his shoulder and let her lips linger on his cloaked arm. Feeling him calm, Rey pulled him slowly toward the solid metal door.

They halted and Ben gave her a distressed look and she knew it was time to put on her act. She let her defenses down. All her emotions came rushing in, bashing into the walls of her chest. She felt it all, all her pain, all of his pain. Each new memory, flashed a new reaction and she slowly felt herself slipping towards the Dark. Ben released her hand to pull on his mask and waved the door open.

 **I don't really have anything to talk about here so I'm just gonna say that I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter…"I couldn't hear you"**


	12. Chapter 12: I couldn't hear you

**So things are about to heat up**

 **Thanks again to** **everyone** **who** **reviewed/followed/favorited**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to the rightful owners**

 **CHAPTER 12: I COULDN'T HEAR YOU**

Ben and Rey entered through the metal door and into the menacing room. Rey walked, each step getting heavier as they became closer to the podium at the end of the path. Walking step in step, they brushed their arms together with each stride, trying to steady each other. His touch slightly calmed her but all of her emotions, all of his emotions were ricocheting inside her chest. She concentrated on keeping everything buried inside.

Rey was stopped suddenly by Ben's arm across her torso. She looked up and locked eyes with him, he turned his head forward, to signal where Snoke would soon sit. She swallowed hard, her mouth drying in fear and anger. She watched on in amazement as the black space began to light up. Her breath caught in her throat when the hologram became clear.

The Monster slouched atop the stone seat in front of them was horrifying. At first glance he appeared as an old frail man but upon a second glimpse Rey noticed his threatening features. His eyes stared at her, each as sharp as a dagger, his nose came to a flattened point. His skin pale as a ghost, rotting. His nails like a tiger's gripping the chair.

"Scavenger." He breathed, leaning in closer to Rey. Her chin sunk into her chest, feeling even smaller under the gaze of the fifteen-foot figure. "I should kill you for all the damage you have caused against the Order." He wheezed. That really stirred the anger inside her, Ben felt a shift through their bond.

 _Easy there, Rey._ He warned her.

 _Don't worry, I've got this_. She reassured him confidently.

Rey elevated her head defiantly and Ben watched her carefully out of the corner of his mask.

"Me?" She raised her voice at the hologram. "What about all the pain you have caused. All the death, all the suffering for what? Power? Fear?"

Snoke's hand rose to his chin in thought. "I feel your anger, padawan." He closed his eyes, reaching into the Force,

"That usually happens when you want to destroy a monster hidden behind a false image." Anger was swelling in her veins waiting to explode. She felt the blood rushing to her head

"Good, use that anger. Kylo Ren has taught you well." Rey could hear the pleasure in his voice. "You are doing well my apprentice." He turned his head to Ben and he nodded in appreciation.

Ben looked from Rey to Snoke, "Only because of your guidance, Master."

Rey scoffed into their Bond. _Suck up_ , she teased him and he shot her a look. Even though she couldn't see his features, she knew exactly what he looked like. Staring at Ben's mask she suddenly remembered what she was so desperate to know.

"Who is my father?" She asked the monster without any hesitation.

"What makes you believe I have the answers you seek?" Snoke's head tilted in bewilderment.

"I know he was one of your Knights so don't even try to lie to me." She put her hands on her hips. She knew she would never have had this confidence if it weren't for the anger circling in her blood.

"Hmmm, you know more than I thought, scavenger." He looked at Ben for answers. Ben shrugged his shoulders as though it was the first he had heard of it. "Very well, his name was Amyas Quade." He looked back at Rey

It was like Snoke pulled the ground from beneath her. Her world began to spin, threatening to make her sick. One question rose to her head "Was he Force sensitive?" It was all she needed to know in that moment but part of her already knew the answer.

"Yes." The deformed figure sat back in his chair, clearly not interested in this conversation anymore. "It's time for you to leave."

Ben turned to walk out the door but noticed Rey was still staring mindlessly at the ground in front of her. He observed a solitary tear roll down Rey's cheek and drip onto the floor. He urged her through the Force to leave with him. _Rey, come on. We have all we need; we can figure out more later. Let's go before he changes his mind._

 _…_ _okay_ Rey buried her anger and longing deep inside. She felt his warm embrace encircle her through the Force and it was enough to be keep her whole, he was the only thing she needed. She pivoted to face her master, her eyes full of pain. Ben only took one heavy step when his master spoke again.

"Kylo Ren, you stay. We have some matters to discuss." Ben quickly looked at Rey, worried to leave her alone. "Leave your apprentice, she will be fine by herself." Snoke noticed the alarm in Ben's body language.

 _Ben, I'll be fine. I'll wait in my room._ She locked eyes on him, trying to show she meant it.

 _I know you will be. Please, be careful. I won't be long._ He promised her tenderly. Rey gave him a small smile and shuffled closer towards the metal door. She watched as the silver rose and disappeared, opening to fresh air. She felt like she could breathe again. She stood completely still for a moment as she let everything sink in. After all this time, she had her parents' names- Armelle and Amyas. She smiled to herself, their names sounded complete together. She looked up to the ceiling and whispered "I bet you guys were perfect together." Regaining her composure due to Ben's warmth through the bond and the answers she needed, she headed back to her room. Ben was right, she may know nothing, but they certainly have enough pieces to find the whole truth.

 _Like solving a riddle,_ she whispered into the Force, hoping for Ben to hear. When he didn't reply, she shrugged it off as him being too busy with Snoke. She reached her door moments later. She punched in the code and the door unlocked. She collapsed on her bed and picked up the blaster from her bedside table. She laid on her back and fiddled with the gun in her hand, admiring all it's faults. Despite all its scratches, it remained shiny, striking…deadly.

"Why did you turn to the Dark, father?" She asked as she dropped her arms onto her chest. Luke had told her about Force ghosts, how his father often spoke to him. She wished deeply that her father would show himself to her but she knew that this was highly unlikely. She knew they had to be powerful and very in tuned with their Light Side to be able to live on in the Force.

Rey sighed heavily and raised the blaster again, pretending to shoot it at the ceiling. She chuckled as she thought about her training sessions with Ben. She was still so determined to be able to stop a blaster but she was not even close to mastering this skill. She aimed the barrel at the light bulb illuminating the room and released the trigger. Glass shattered all over the floor at the foot of her bed. She laughed and directed her thoughts at Ben, _if only I could stop a blaster as well as I shoot one._ He still didn't answer her. She was sure that would've got a response, maybe a sarcastic comment or even a curse at her for making a mess but there was nothing.

She reached deeply into the Force, searching for his presence. Twisting and turning through barriers, she finally found his familiar warmth. It was very faint but it was there.

 _Ben_ she tried again _. Ben, please I need you to answer me. I need to know you are okay._

She began to panic. What if Snoke was punishing him for what she said? Her head started to ache at the thought of him being hurt. Her hands curled into fists and she remembered the blaster in her hand. She jumped up from her bed, she needed to save him. She ran into his room, blaster in one hand and her lightsaber still on her hip. She went to twist the door knob when the door came flying towards her. Regaining her balance, she saw him standing inches from her.

* * *

Before Ben could even adjust himself to the light of the room, he was nearly knocked over by a petite Rey. She wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief into his chest. He encircled her with his long arms, trying to surround her as much as possible.

"I couldn't hear you. I could feel you but I couldn't hear you." She sobbed into his chest. "I thought he did something to you."

"Rey, I'm sorry. I blocked our bond so he wouldn't sense anything; he is already suspicious of our connection. His concern was only greatened when he noticed how willing you were to leave after you looked at me." His robotic voice laced with his own echoed in her ear.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to endanger you." She snuggled her head further into his chest.

"I'm okay, honestly. I told him he had nothing to worry about and it seemed to me that he believed every word of my story." Rey felt him twist his head towards in the ceiling in thought. "Rey, we finally have your father's name. We did it." She could feel his joy through their Bond. Rey smiled, he really did care.

"I know. Thank you for trying so hard." She moved from his embrace and locked eyes on him. She placed her arms directly over his and curled her hands gently around his upper arms. She watched attentively as his mask skimmed over her whole body, drinking her in. Rey leaned into him and shifted her head so her lips were near his ears.

"I don't like the mask." She whispered huskily and it sent a shiver through Ben's body. He reached up and pulled the mask off. He immediately dropped it on the ground, never breaking eye contact with Rey. He stared at her for several seconds and suddenly his lips were crushed against hers.

They kissed aggressively, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ben turned them around and pushed her up against the wall. She let out a soft moan and she let the bliss of his touch take her away. His hands roamed her body, taking in every curve like he could never get enough. Ben pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Please, Ben. I need you." That's all he needed, he began to remove his gloves while Rey fumbled with the zipper running down his back. He threw his gloves behind him and pulled the lightsaber off Rey's hip. She pulled her long sleeve shirt off until she was left with nothing but a bra and pants on. Ren had to stop and take in her beauty for a moment.

"Rey, you're so beautiful." Rey blushed and Ben pulled his arms out of his sleeves. Rey pulled his undershirt over his head and looked at his chest. Her eyes immediately fell on the horrible scar carved into his left hip. Ben took a step back and dropped his head in embarrassment. "I know, it's hideous."

Rey's heart ached for him, how could he so insecure? "Ben, you're gorgeous. Don't let some scar take that away from you." She walked over to him and traced her fingertips along the blemish. "It's part of you and it's beautiful." He furrowed his eyebrows, taken aback by her statement. He cupped her face and kissed her with more urgency. Between kisses he removed his boots.

Ben's hands skimmed down her curves and landed on the line between her buttocks and her thighs. He pulled her up and into him, signaling her to wrap her legs around him. Her hands gripped around his upper arms and she gasped. In awe, she ran her fingertips over his biceps and he let out a chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself?" He raised an eyebrow and all she could do was nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. Ben walked them over to his empty bed laid her down on her back. He began to remove her pants, grazing his hands down her thighs. Her body shuddered and she let out a yelp.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with such tenderness, completely ready to stop if it what was what she wanted.

"Yes." Ben climbed on top of her and kissed her hungrily.

 **So the long awaited moment happened but if you know anything about me, I just can't stay away from the angst. So be prepared for more torment and problems. Oh and just a heads up, I don't like to write smut. I know a lot of people like it, I have no issue with it. I like to read it sometimes but I don't want it to take away from the story. I feel it doesn't fit in with the flow of this story and I often find that some authors get too caught up in it. I want to focus more on their emotions as they begin to fall for each other rather than graphic descriptions of them pinned up against a sink.**


	13. Chapter 13: What's changed?

**Okay so I had a guest reviewer ask if this has changed to an M rated** **fic and the answer is yes. I changed it some time ago but didn't make it clear and i apologise for that. But honestly, if you're not willing to read above a K rating then you're on the wrong website.**

 **CHAPTER 13: WHAT'S CHANGED?**

Rey woke to Ben gently stroking up and down her side. She rolled closer to him, her eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Hmmm. I like this." Rey hummed against his shoulder. His arms tightened, he gripped her like she might go missing at any moment. At this moment in his life, losing her was his biggest fear. Snoke was the greatest threat to them and wasn't sure he was strong enough to save her. Suddenly he remembered his conversation with Snoke from the night before….

"Kylo Ren, we have found a temporary Resistance base on Eriadu. Our intelligence tells us that Leia Organa is somewhere in the outer rims." Snoke bent forward in his stone chair.

Ren had flinched at his mother's name. He internally cursed her for being so stupid. Why would she set up a base on a planet once associated with the Galactic Empire?

"General Hux has already been informed and the ship is on course now." Ben's face contorted into a mold of pain and concern. Luckily he was wearing his mask otherwise Snoke would have picked up his opinion of the matter right away. "You will storm the planet with your troops tomorrow afternoon." Ben gave his master a nod in recognition and the memory was shattered...

"Ben, what's wrong?" Rey sensed his unease and kissed his chin.

"Nothing." He said quickly. She was suspicious but let it go. "We need to get to training." He whispered into her hair, trying to change the subject.

Rey let out a groan in protest. "Can't we just stay her?" She begged him but it was too late, Ben was already rolling out of bed. Rey gawked at his body as he pulled his shirt over his head. He headed towards the bathroom and Rey called out to him. "Please tell me you're wearing that to training!"

Ben poked his head around the corner with a cheeky grin. "Not if it's going to distract you." Rey walked over to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"I can't guarantee that but I do like it." She said seductively. He let out a groan grabbed her hips, pulling her into his body. Their lips met but unlike before, it was slow as though they were savoring each other.

Rey pulled back quickly. "Nah ah." She shook her index finger at him. "We have to train, remember?" She was mocking him and he was enjoying it.

"Fine." He huffed, defeated. "I'm having a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" She questioned. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What I have to shower anyways." She shrugged like it was common knowledge. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

* * *

Rey joined Ben on the training mat, ready for meditation. She sat closer to him than usual, their knees rubbed up against each other. She studied his face closely, trying to figure out what was going on with him. _Did he regret last night?_ She thought to herself.

"Of course I don't, Rey." She jumped when he responded to what she thought she had said in her head.

"How? How did you hear me?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I only thought that." Sure they could hear each other through their bond but their thoughts usually stayed private.

"Well obviously you didn't because I heard it loud and clear." He peaked at her through one eye.

"Whatever. If that isn't what's bothering you, then what is?" She bit her lip.

"Nothing." He hissed.

"Ben!"

"Fine." He only told her part of the truth. He chose it best to leave out the part about it being a Resistance Base. "I have to go to Eriadu this afternoon and storm the village."

"Can't you just…not?" Ben dropped his head into his hands in annoyance at her comment.

"Rey, it's not that simple. Snoke already senses that something is wrong and if I do not go on this mission it will only greaten his suspicions." He grumbled against his palms.

"Well I'm going with you." Rey rose onto her knees and maneuvered so she was directly in front of him. She reached either side of his face and pulled his head up so she could see his eyes. "I just want to see civilization again, Ben."

"I know you do but you're not coming." He looked between her eyes, softening his own gaze. "Don't even argue with me. I will throw you in a cell if I have to." Rey could hear the venom lining his words. She stood up in annoyance and picked up the blaster from the table. She flipped it over her fingers and had an idea.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal." She said contently as she turned to face him still in his position on the floor.

"Whoa. This isn't a negotiation." Ben crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well it's gonna happen so you may as well accept it." Ben threw up his arms in defeat and infuriation. "If I can stop this blaster, you have to take me to another inhabited planet."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I get the sense that I'm being left out of the loop here. Have you been practicing? I feel you're very confident that you will succeed." He questioned her quizzically.

"Nope." She a little too quickly. That got his attention. He jumped up from the floor and made his way over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her swiftly to face him. He let a mischievous grin creep across his curious face. He ran his finger down her cheek and across her collarbones. Rey shivered under his touch.

"You're lying to me." He murmured into her ear, his lips gently grazed her earlobe. She shook her head slightly and her hair brushed against his face. He bowed his head to nibble on her neck. Rey arched her neck giving him full access to her skin. His hands ran down her arms until they reached her hands. His hand tightened around the barrel of the blaster and he pulled it from her grip. Rey watched as the blaster was raised to her face. She took in a sharp breath and Ben chuckled at her unease.

"There is no way I am shooting a gun at you." He dropped his arm and smiled. "Now it's my turn to make a deal. If you can divert the direction of this blaster, I will take you on land tomorrow."

Rey's eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. "That's easier than my deal. Why would make the stakes easier?" She bit her lip while in thought. "You don't think I can do it."

Ben sighed. "Look, I know you will be able to one day but I don't think you're ready and I don't want you to miss out on going to a planet."

"Fine…Shoot it." Ben aimed the gun inches from her side and released the trigger without warning. Without even thinking, Rey rose her arm in an attempt to bend The Force. She quickly lost sight of the beam and suddenly heard a loud bang as it collided with the wall. She looked behind her to see the damage but couldn't find any marks on the wall. She turned to look at Ben in confusion. She noticed him smiling from ear to ear. She followed his gaze to the left of her and sure enough she found the destruction. She had done it; she had diverted the blaster.

Rey let out a tiny squeak in excitement and Ben laughed at her joy. She ran at him, full pelt. She jumped at him and she was met with his secure embrace. Wrapping her legs around him, she crushed her lips against his. He turned them around quickly, squeezing her thighs. They continued moving backwards until Rey was wedged between Ben's body and the cold metal of the wall. He intertwined his fingers with Rey's and pinned them above her head. Rey squirmed desperately against his chest, trying to free herself from his grip. She wanted the control. She ground her hips against his torso and he let out a moan. She felt his grip on her hands release slightly. She took the opportunity to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over the top of her head. He didn't try to fight it, instead he assisted her by lifting his arms above his head.

"Ren, it's time." Ben froze at the voice and Rey fell from his grip.

"Shit." He murmured while looking at a shocked Rey with her hand over her mouth. How could he have missed his presence, how could both of them have missed it?

Hux let out a cough and Ben turned to face him. A half naked Ben stood protectively in front of Rey while the General had his head tilted in what Ben felt was amusement. _Oh, if only I could snap it_ , he thought to himself.

"We've reached Eriadu. It's time to prepare your soldiers." He tried to sneak a look at the girl crossing her arms across herself, self consciously. "Although it seems you have more interesting things to do so I'll leave you to it." Ben turned back to Rey and waited to hear the slamming of the door.

"Shit, this is not good. If decides to tell Snoke..." Ben ran a hand down his face in stress. He knew exactly what it would mean for both of them.

"You didn't think to lock the door?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't expect us to start having sex up against the wall!" He moved into her, letting the venom pierce his words.

"Don't worry, it's happened now." She put a hand up in annoyance. "Just go get ready to go kill some people." She maneuvered around him and away from the wall.

"Rey, I'm not going to kill anybody." He chased after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Well it's what you do on these missions isn't? What's suddenly changed?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You." He pulled up her chin to look into her glistening eyes. He placed a tender kiss on her chaste lips. He broke apart from her and studied the surprised look on her face. Her lips still remained slightly agape and her eyebrows were still risen. He ran his fingertips across her forehead, tracing the wrinkles.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." She buried her hands in his raven curls.

"Always am." He smirked at her.

"Don't do that." He cocked his head in confusion. "Don't be arrogant. You have something to live for now. You need to live... _for me_. I can't imagine you not being in my life." She flinched at the images in her head.

"I promise that I will come back to you." He wanted to believe himself but he knew that him coming back was far from reality. As soon as Snoke found out about them, death would be the lucky option.

"Thank you." Ben placed a gentle kiss on her head before walking out of the room, knowing that he was lying to her. He just hoped that for some reason Snoke could see use in keeping her alive.

 **Ohhh it happened, they got caught. What will happen to the both of them? Will Snoke let them off this time? Please tell me your thoughts, I love to hear your theories.**


	14. Chapter 14: A warning

**So I have a confession to make. I'm really starting to struggle to find the motivation to write this** **story, mainly because of my fears. Yes, you heard right. I am really beginning to worry that these two are related and honestly, it's the novel's fault. I should not have read the blasted thing. Don't get me wrong, I still ship the shit out of these two but it's really hard to write a story knowing that you might have to delete it one day. I really want to believe that Rey is a Kenobi or a Palpatine and I will stick with this until Ep8. In the meantime have some Reylo fluff.**

 **CHAPTER 14: A WARNING**

Rey masked her presence with the Force, careful to not even think a thought that may give away her location. She peaked around the hangar door, watching Ben barking orders to hundreds of Stormtroopers.

A dozen ships lined perfectly, ready to transport murderers to an innocent planet. The troopers marched robotically on board their assigned ships and Rey scoffed at their obedience. Her eyes fell upon a familiar ship. It was different to all the others, it was larger, it had more unique characteristics to it. This must be Ben's; it certainly matches his ego. Careful not to make a noise, Rey crept around the outside of the hangar. Looking around frantically she made a dash for the ship. Once on board she climbed into a closet filled with medical equipment and she prayed no one would be injured between now and when they land.

She stood patiently, waiting to feel the movement of the ship taking off. Finally, she felt the wheels beneath her lift up and the front of the ship tilt forward. She estimated that it would probably take four minutes to reach the ground. Plenty of time to come up with an excuse to tell Ben. When the landing finally came, she wasn't completely prepared. She was thrown forward into the equipment and she cursed. Luckily she had made no noise and she had stopped anything from hitting the ground with the Force. Letting out a sigh she relaxed back against the wall. Unexpectedly, she was blinded by the light suddenly filling the closest.

"What are you doing here?" She heard the familiar hiss of Ben's mask. Her eyes adjusted to seeing his large figure taking up the closest. She opened her mouth to say an excuse but couldn't think of one fast enough.

"Ben, I-" She was cut off my his hand across her mouth. She followed his gaze which was fixated on the Stormtrooper across the cockpit.

 _You shouldn't have come, Rey._ He said to her through their bond, making sure no one could see her in front of him.

 _I couldn't let you go alone, you are in too much danger._ She remembered back to their run in with Hux. If he told Snoke, he would no longer trust him. He would have him executed for treason.

 _I'll be fine. It's too dangerous for you to be on this planet._ Ben lied to her and Rey could feel his unease.

 _Why? Why this planet? I'm pretty sure every planet is at War at this point in time._ She shot back, a little too bitterly and he flinched.

 _It's not important._ His back straightened and he became defensive.

 _No tell me now, Ben._ She grabbed the chin of his mask and turned his gaze to her.

 _This is a Resistance Base._ He studied her face but when she didn't react he got suspicious. _But you knew that didn't you and you weren't going to warn me? You only wanted to come with so you could go back with them?_

 _No! I had no idea, I swear!_ Rey's eyebrows raised in shock at the information and his accusation.

 _Whatever, Rey. Just stay here._ He took two steps backwards and turned on his heel.

 _Hey, you have no right to be angry at me._ She called after him and he stopped. _You didn't tell me either, I had a right to know that you were going to kill hundreds of Resistance fighters. These are my friends and you were just going to slaughter them._ She watched his hands turn into fists by his side. He didn't answer, he instead took one look at her and slammed the door in her face. She gasped at his anger and hostility. He was mad at her for something she didn't do.

Rey waited until she could no longer feel anyone else on board. She had to use the Force to open the lock from the outside. "Fuck you, Ben." She cursed

She stopped suddenly in the cockpit, admiring the familiarity of it. Her breathing hitched, it looked like the Falcon but only she would pick up on that. Shaking her head, she remembered what she was doing. She had to save her friends from Ben and save Ben from her friends. She ripped her lightsaber from her belt and ran down the ramp of the ship. She blinked twice, this is not what she expected to see.

Hundreds of Stormtroopers stood with guns at the ready, pointed at empty space. There were no Resistance fighters in sight, someone tipped them off. Rey's mouth fell agape as she admired the buildings around her. Tens of stories high, they enclosed the empty field they were standing in. A lone single story building sat in the middle of the field. This was the Base where her friends had been, possibly only minutes ago. Except for the tire tracks carved in the mud, there would have been no evidence that there was even life here.

Ben and Rey's gazes met and he stiffened at the sight of her. She smiled at a weak attempt of an apology.

 _I told you to stay on the ship._ He growled at her.

 _You know very well that I wasn't going to stay on that blasted thing._ She crossed her arms across her chest. She felt his mood lighten at her stubbornness but she knew him well enough to know that he would never be happy that quickly, especially after a mission going so terribly wrong. _Why aren't you angry that they aren't here?_ She took a few steps forward and his head turned away. _Wait…you knew they weren't going to be here? You warned them, didn't you? Why?_

 _I have my reasons that don't concern you._ He said resentfully and she smiled. She turned and headed for the bushes several yards away, knowing that he would follow her. She stopped by beautiful flower bush and she heard him halt just behind her.

"You did it for me, didn't you?" She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. He nodded slightly, pulling his mask off and motioned for her to come closer to him. Ben pulled her near and she buried her face into his chest.

"Leia Organa is still here; I can feel her." He said with a flicker of annoyance in his voice. He warned her for a reason and she chose to ignore it.

"Leia is here? Why wouldn't she leave?" Rey was surprised that she didn't pick up on the General's presence and also concerned for her safety.

"My bet is that she wants to see me." Rey could feel his annoyance growing. Warning the enemy was not an easy thing for him to do and they chose to waste it anyway.

"I can feel her too…she's not alone." Rey began to panic, what would they do to him if they found him? But Ben didn't seem bothered by the realization. Despite the fighting taking place around them, they were at peace. That was all he needed. He went to position his chin on her shoulder when he noticed Rey had stiffened in his grip. She titled her head at the sight of Poe standing with his gun aimed at Ben.

"No!" Rey screamed at the Resistance Fighter but it was too late, he had already released his blaster. It was like time froze and Rey watched the blaster heading towards Ben. She reached into the Force that surrounded him, bending it in every way possible. She heard him let out a cry in agony, she moved her eyes to his face to see him frozen in fear. A glowing blue streak protruded from his back, she watched his eyes search hers, his hand reached to cup her cheek.

"No!" He heard his mother's voice drowned out by the sound of blasters and yelling. The sound of his own pulse was muffling the mayhem around him but he could make out one desperate voice.

"No!" Rey cried. "Ben, Ben…." She said desperately, trying to pull the blaster out of his back with the Force. "Ben…I love you." He collapsed onto the ground, her arms were tangled around his large frame. He felt her warm tears land on his cheek.

"Rey…I… lov-" Ben's head fell back before he could finish what he was so desperate to tell her.

* * *

The figure of the General was distorted by the salty water blinding her. She felt Leia's pain circling around them as tried desperately to wake her son. Rey felt the Force shift dramatically around her, feeling it plunge into Ben's almost lifeless body on the ground in front of them. That's when Rey realized, Leia was healing him. She had never felt so much power before, sure Rey had healed minor cuts before but nothing like this. She was rebuilding the heart of her son purely with her love for him. He wasn't healed fully but his heart was beating once again. He would need medical attention and fast. Leia's eyes shot open suddenly landed on Rey. Her gaze softened as she watched the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Rey, it's okay. You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." She looked towards her son and traced the scar across his face. Rey nodded knowing that it wasn't what she was upset about but she figured it would be best if everyone assumed that they still hated each other. It won't be safe for the Order to know of Kylo Ren's deflection to Light Side because of his love for a Scavenger. Rey never took her eyes off Ben's face, even when two male fighters came with a stretcher to take him away.

She was left alone in the field with a single white flower which had fallen from the tree beside her. She gathered it into her palm and watched as her hand crushed its delicate petals. Curling up in a ball, Rey let her walls down again and all of her emotions rattled her tiny frame.

 **Notice** **the Shmi** **parallel? I couldn't help myself. Please review, it helps keep me motivated.**


	15. Chapter 15: Who's Ben Solo?

**Whoops, sorry guys, I left everyone hanging for a while and y'all were stressing about me not finishing this story because of my confession last week. Everyone will be happy to know that I got into a fight with an extremist anti on insta a couple of days ago and it made me see reason. Reylo will become canon, it must become canon- just so we can shove down the throats of the demon anti's. I'm sorry, that was harsh- it's just that I really hate anti's of any kind. It's okay to not like something but then to abuse people for their likes/interests is not okay. Their name is 'johnboyeg', incase you wanted to feel an uncontrollable rage while reading their hate posts. But enough of that. I didn't proof read this so I apologise in advance.**

 **CHAPTER 15: WHO'S BEN SOLO?**

Rey laid in her bed staring aimlessly at the bottom of the bunk above her for two days straight. Leia was kind enough to leave her alone while she recovered. She had visited a couple of times to see how she was going and to tell her that Ben was getting better. Rey struggled to appear impartial to the news when in fact it was killing her knowing that Ben was fighting for his life. Whispers around the Base claimed that the General had caught a First Order sympathizer. No one was aware that it was Kylo Ren or even that it was her son. That was between her, Poe and Leia. She was missing Finn but Poe had told her that he was at another Base trying to gather intel on lost Resistance Fighters.

Rey reached into the Bond searching for Ben but was always met by the hum of his steady heartbeat. It relaxed her when she remembered how it felt to lay against his chest. She was woken from her trance by the door creaking open. Leia stood in the doorway, her hands holding what appeared to be dinner. She placed the tray on the table and sat on the bed across from her. She studied her face carefully.

"Rey, are you up for some questions yet?" Rey nodded in response, it was time to finally speak. "How did he capture you?"

Rey thought about her words carefully, trying not to give away anything about her feelings for him. "It happened in Coruscant when Luke sent me to find the file on Snoke. He sensed I was there and followed me." Leia leant forward, urging her to continue.

"I couldn't let him have the file so I destroyed it. He was so angry; I was so scared of what he was going to do. Next thing I know, I'm on the Finalizer, strapped to an interrogation table." Leia flinched at the thought of her son interrogating a poor innocent girl.

"He told me to join the Dark Side and he offered me something in return." Leia raised an eyebrow. "He said he'd keep Luke safe and he'd help me find my family." Rey dropped her head in embarrassment. "I know it was so stupid, I don't know why I believed him."

"He knows how to find your weaknesses and exploit them. That's why I think he killed Han, to spite me." A single tear rolled down the General's cheek and Rey suddenly felt guilty. She wanted so desperately to reassure her that her son is not the monster everyone thinks he is but she can't.

"With all due respect, I don't think that's why he did it." She spoke up confidently. "I haven't been able to figure it out yet but I believe he did it for more selfish reasons."

"What do you mean?" Leia questioned.

"Ben, he feels so much pain and I think in his mind the only way to stop that was to succumb to the darkness completely." Rey rubbed her cheek in thought and she noticed Leia wince at his name.

"You call him Ben, why is that?" She looked her directly in the eye, trying to understand.

"I refused to call him Kylo Ren and eventually he gave up on fighting me." Rey sighed at the memories of their arguments on the ship.

"What happened the whole time you were on board the ship?" Rey was startled by her question.

"I was locked up most of the time." Lies. "When I wasn't, he trained me in the ways of the Dark Side. I did things, terrible things." That much was true, she remembered back to Daylani and even Hux, although he kind of deserved it.

"Rey, did he ever _do_ anything to you?" Leia held her breath, fearing Rey's answer.

Rey raised her eyebrows "Gosh, no. He made me do bad things but he never violated me." Leia let out a sigh of relief that her son wasn't a complete psychopath.

"Do you think you could ever forgive him?" Leia bit her lip.

Rey thought about it for moment. "No. I understand why he does these things but I could never forgive him for what he's done to all of us." That much was true. She could never forgive him for hurting Finn or killing Han but she understood him and she loved him.

"Poe said that he had you when…when he shot him." Leia shuddered at the thought of the blood and paling face of her dying son.

"Yeah, he did. When I found out that they were going to raid a planet, I snuck aboard his ship. I was trying to get away but he sensed me and grabbed me before I could escape." She really hated lying to Leia, especially when it made her son look so evil.

"I'm so sorry that he did this to you, Rey." Leia placed her hand on Rey's shoulder and gave it a tiny squeeze. "I promise you don't ever have to see him again." Rey gave a nod of appreciation.

Leia rose from the bed and exited the room solemnly. She remembered something and turned back towards a shaken up Rey. "I'm going to go wake him up, incase you wanted to know." Rey smiled weakly and Leia disappeared.

* * *

Leia stood nervously next to her son who was peacefully sleeping with the help of anesthesia. She ran her hand tenderly down his cheek, she could almost see the little boy she remembered from so long ago. Giving him a final kiss on the forehead she nodded to the medical droid, signaling that it was time. The droid removed the drip from his arm and disappeared from the room.

She watched as his face contorted into a mold of pain and confusion. It reminded her of that day, the day she regretted the most…

'No, mom don't go. Please!" Leia watched her teenage son's face writhered in pain.

"Sweetie, you have to stay with Uncle Luke." She ran her hand down his cheek.

"But I want to stay with you at home." He dropped his head in despair "Where's dad and Chewie?" Ben looked up at his mother already knowing the answer.

"Dad has to work." Leia turned away to hide the look on her face. She knew that Ben had heard them fighting the night before but did he know that it was about him?

"Of course he does. That's all he ever does. He doesn't care about me or about you!" Ben spat in disgust at his father's weak attempts to care. Little did Ben know that last night would be the last time he would see his father in 10 years.

"That's not true, Ben. He loves you so much, more than you could ever know." Leia wrapped her son in her arms. He now towered over her but he would always be her little boy.

"You can't do this, I'm not a child anymore!" Ben ripped himself from her grip, bending slightly due to the force of his yell. His arms were bent at his sides, nails digging into his palms. She had never seen him like this before, it was the first time she had seen the Darkness in him.

"I know you aren't and that's why I believe you need this training. You can do things that you don't understand, things that normal people can't even fathom." She remembered how hard it was for her to understand her own abilities when she was a teenager. Things got even more complicated when she met Luke. She wished someone had been there for her when she felt so isolated.

"I don't want these stupid powers; I just want to go home." Tears fell from the trembling boy's face, mixing with the dry earth beneath him.

* * *

Ben awoke groggily from a sleep that didn't help at all. His pupils battled to adjust to the light, causing his head to throb. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. His hand flew to chest, trying to feel for the damage except he couldn't find any. He knew he should have been in pain but there wasn't even a tingle. He mustn't be in a First Order Medical bay, if he was he would be in excruciating pain. Snoke believed pain made you stronger. You were never healed fully, just enough to keep you alive. He remembered the horrific agony he was in after the battle on Starkiller Base.

He looked around frantically searching for any clue as to where he was. His eyes landed on the figure of a woman he once knew. She had aged but her mannerisms were still the same.

"General" Ben said dryly to the woman he once called 'mom.'

"Ben, don't call me that." Leia said painfully. Her whole demeanor changed. She longer looked welcoming, instead she seemed as she was talking to a prisoner.

"I call you what I want." Ben turned his head away in defiance.

"Ben-" She said so softly it was almost inaudible.

"That's not my name." He said bluntly.

"It's the name of my son."

"Your son died when you sent him away."

"That's a lie. I can feel you in there. I feel your light." She took a step closer to him with her arm slightly outstretched. "We got an anonymous tip off about the attack on the Base. I don't know why, but for whatever reason you sent that signal. I may never be able to prove it but I know you did it."

"You're mistaken." Ben stifled a laugh.

"Ben, stop fighting it."

"I said stop calling me that!" He hissed at her, the veins in his neck were starting penetrate to the surface.

"You let the girl call you that, why?" She raised an eyebrow _. What is she getting at_? He wondered to himself. Although she just seemed genuinely curious.

"It made her trust me. It allowed me to make her believe that I cared for her. I created the illusion of belonging, of what she always wanted, and in return I started to turn her to the darkness." This is what he wanted to believe, what he would've told Snoke if he ever asked. In the beginning it was the truth but now it was different. Now he liked how it sounded on Rey's lips, the way it made him feel human.

"No, that's not it. It's something else and I can't decipher what's going on in your head." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to pick up on Ben's emotions in the Force.

For several seconds Ben stared back in silence. "There's a lot you don't know about me, General." Ben's lips curled into line. "Where is my apprentice?"

"She's with the people you took her from and I very much doubt she would want to see you after what you put her through. She told me what you did and I don't think she will ever forgive you." The tears were streaming down her face now.

"You'd be surprised." Ben said with a tone of resentment in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do." A wave of sadness swept across her face when she realized her son really was gone.

 **So I wanted to focus on the idea of Leia knowing Ben is a monster** **because** **all the** **pics** **I have read seem to believe Leia will forgive him in a heartbeat. Also, Ben may have turned back to the Light but he aint gonna stop being an ass anytime soon (that's just cause I like to write about it). And forgiving his mother is going to be an even harder task.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ben Solo is dead

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Life is hectic at the moment but it hasn't stopped me from shipping Reylo. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing because I get the emails and it reminds me to continue writing.**

CHAPTER 16: BEN SOLO IS DEAD

 _Rey_

Rey shot up from her position on her bed. _Ben?_

 _Yes_. Hearing his voice again made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The increasing pressure of her chest tightening made it feel like the air was thicker. She glanced upward to the ceiling, thanking a higher power which she wouldn't normally believe in. Her desire to see his face once again is overwhelming her.

 _I'm coming to see you._ Her desperate voice whispered softly, careful not to startle him. She hoped he couldn't feel the scream she was repressing in her head. The scream for the unfiltered sound of his voice, the shadows on his face under the florescent lighting.

 _No, don't. Leia is coming to get you_. He said cautiously and she could feel his annoyance hiss through her body when he mentioned her name. _I'll see you soon_.

Rey sat cross legged, staring at the door. Any moment Leia would walk through that door. She could feel the wispy pieces of hair stick to the sweat on her temples.

 _Rey, relax. She will sense your unease. She is a Jedi, remember?_ Rey could feel his amusement at her state.

 _You're not helping_. She shot back. Hearing his voice was just making her giddier.

Her hands began to shake in a way that she couldn't control. She laced her fingers together in her lap in an attempt to look casual. Leia needed to believe that she had no idea she was coming. She bit her lip as the light began to pour into her room.

"Rey, sweetie?" Leia asked quietly through the crack in the door.

"Yes, General?" Rey let out a steady breath as the door opened further to reveal a clearly distraught Organa.

"I understand if you never want to see his face again but Ben wants to see you." Leia's eyes dropped to her hands. Rey had to stop herself from answering too quickly.

"Okay, I'll go." Rey tried to sound completely impartial but she wasn't sure she was that convincing.

Leia sighed in minor relief. "He's a little angry at me so I apologize if he comes across as… more bitter than _usual_?" She flinched, she had no idea what her son was really like anymore. For all she knew, he was being his usual self. Rey nodded in recognition and rose from her bed. She embraced Leia in a sympathetic hug before she made her way to the medical wing.

* * *

Ben could feel her presence sprinting towards him, each second it became stronger. He opened his eyes to find her frozen at the end of the bed. He watched as her eyes drunk every inch of him in, making sure that he was really there. The droid had adjusted the bed so that he sat upright. At this moment he was grateful that he was able to see every bit of her. Even feet apart, he could see the tiny freckles stretched across her nose after years in the sun. He watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly against her oversized black shirt. He smiled when he realized it was his.

"Rey, I'm okay." He reassured her when she didn't move any closer to him.

"I thought you were going to die. I thought I wasn't strong enough to save you." Rey chocked on the words that slipped from her lips. She had spent the last five days trying to remain strong but it was time for her to let it out. Ben's face dropped at her confession. He realized, he too would feel the same if the roles were reversed.

"But you did." He manipulated the Force around her face, gently caressing her chin. He pulled up her chin, compelling her to look at him. "Come here." He stretched out to her.

Rey stepped closer cautiously. She reached down and stroked his face, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. He grabbed her hand, removing it from his face. She looked at him in confusion and he wrapped his fingers in her trembling ones. With his other hand, he reached up to place it over her heart. Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of the fabric and tugged, pulling her on top of him. She let out a squeak as her chest collided with his. Rey wrapped her arms around the back of Ben's neck as they kissed gently. Ben traced up and down her back, trying to feel every part of her. He gently broke from the kiss. Rey met his dark, blazing eyes as they scanned her concerned ones. His gaze flickered towards the door before looking at her again. Rey sat up on his torso, alarmed. He gently stroked her knuckles while he smirked mischievously. He felt her anxiety disappear as he sent shivers through her body.

"I believe we were in the middle of something when my heart decided it would stop working."

"Were we? I can't recall anything of importance." Rey cocked her head playfully. She tried to play it off as if it was nothing. In fact, she feared that he didn't remember what happened moments before he died in her arms.

"I think I was going to say something." Rey took in a sharp breath; it was what she was hoping it be. "Rey, I love you." Ben bit his lip in a mix of anticipation and awkwardness.

Rey's mouth dropped open and Ben laughed sheepishly. Shaking her head, she realized that he had never properly heard her say it. "I love you too." She giggled excitedly. His smile only greatened as he took her other hand and embraced them together between his. He leaned forward and placed his mouth against hers. She left her head resting up against his, taking in his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his chest, appreciative of the simple act. His touch made the fear subside, and somehow, she finally felt at home.

"I hate having to lie to your mother about us, about you." She mumbled against his shirt.

"What did you tell her?" Ben's lips came off the top of her head as he tried to look at her face.

"That you held me in a cell and forced me to train in the dark side skills. But I made sure that she knew that you weren't the monster everyone thinks you are." Rey looked up, meeting his concerned eyes.

"You shouldn't have told her that." His eyebrows knitted together and flash of annoyance went across his face.

"Why not? You aren't." Rey frowned.

"Yes I am. I haven't changed, I'm still the same person I was six months ago when we met on Takodana. I still murder _innocent_ people." Ben ground his back teeth together and tightened his jaw.

"No you're not. I know you don't want to admit it but you have more light than dark in you. The sooner you realize this, the less pain you will feel." Rey sat up, desperately trying to convince the man sitting in front of her that he wasn't a monster.

"The pain I feel isn't because of the Dark inside me, it's because of the Light. The pain I feel, the pain _she_ made me feel isn't because of the Darkness. It is because I care, I cared too much and it destroyed me. I can't let that happen again." He closed his eyes, feeling completely vulnerable. A vulnerability he hasn't felt since he was a teenager.

Fear washed over Rey and suddenly she realized he was alone with a woman he hated. He could've said anything he wanted to her. "Ben, what did you say to your mother?"

"Nothing she didn't expect to hear." He replied bitterly.

"How can you treat her like that, after everything you put her through? How can you be like you are with me and then be an ass to anybody else who shows you compassion?" She tried to hold back her annoyance but it wasn't really working.

"Who you need me to be and who she wants me to be are very different things." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if she was meant to know what he meant.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" She pulled back, further from him. She was only sitting on him now, feeling slightly awkward.

"The person she thinks I am, is gone. She wants me to be the son she thinks she remembers. I can never be that person, he died 15 years ago."

"But you're wrong, you are changing. You say you love me but insist you don't have good in you? That's not possible." Calmly, she rose her eyes from the ground to meet his fearless ones. She tried to ignore the annoyance clearly plastered on his face.

His grimace softened. "It is. You are the only thing I care about. Nothing else matters to me." He placed his palm on her cheek and gently traced her furrowed brows.

"I don't understand. I love you, is that not enough?" Rey paused, worried about how he was going to respond.

"For now." He sighed. "Everything I do is for you. The reason I am still here and every piece rebel scum is still alive because I can't stand you hating me."

Rey reached for either side of head and laced her fingertips into his raven curls. "I don't know what goes on in your head but you are damaged in ways that you just can't accept. I will not stop fighting until you see the man you are meant to be. Whatever it takes, I _am_ going to save you." She looked determinedly between each of his eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly, Rey kept her promises but he knew this one she would not be able to go through with. No one could save _him_ , Ben Solo was dead.


	17. Chapter 17: The person I've become

**So it's been months since I updated this, I've had the chapters for a while but i didn't know how to make them flow.**

 **I kinda got reminded about this the other day when we got the tragic news about Carrie moving on to a** **better** **place. It's so heartbreaking to know that she's gone and I hope I do Leia justice in my story. RIP our princess.**

 **CHAPTER 17: THE PERSON I'VE BECOME**

Rey woke the next morning to the sound of breathing that isn't her own. It's soft and familiar. She moans quietly as she was not quite ready to wake up. She hadn't had much sleep last night. She spent hours with Ben in his hospital bed and then she sat awake most of the night trying to understand the mystery that was Ben Solo. She rolls to her left and peaks through one eye, hoping Leia will understand. No luck, sighing, Rey opened her eyes and let them adjust before she spoke.

"What's wrong?" she said groggily to the figure at the door.

"Some people are here to see you." She could just make out the smile stretched across the general's face.

She paused for a moment, in thought. "Finn and Luke?" She whispered questionably and Leia nodded happily. Rey sat up quickly, suddenly remembering how much she had missed them both. Her eyes searched the room, desperately trying to find her clothes. Leia raised her hand as a sign not to hurry.

"They'll be arriving soon. I'll meet you at the hangar bay." She gave her a quick smile before she turned and left Rey alone again. Rey rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. She decided she would just keep Ben's shirt on but decided to change out of her little shorts into something more appropriate. She pulled on her Jedi pants and boots. As she walked out the door, she reached for her Lightsaber. Shaking her head, she realized that she wouldn't need it here. Nobody was after her like they were on the Finalizer.

She walked down the hallway nervously, she realized this was the first time she had seen them in nearly two months. Her best friend and her Master finally home. She took her place next to Leia who was standing staring at the sky, waiting for her twin's return. Leia wrapped her arm around Rey and squeezed slightly. She always knew how to calm her, even in the toughest of times. Rey could hear the fleet of X-Wings before she saw them and she squinted into the sun, trying to catch a glimpse. That's when she noticed a figure move across in front of her. She looked down to see Poe standing nervously in front of her. She realized that she hadn't actually seen him since the incident. She suddenly felt guilty, he was one of closest friends and she didn't even go to see him.

She was about to tap him on the shoulder when she saw the first ship land in the hangar. One by one, they landed and each of the pilots jumped from the ships, running into the arms of their waiting loved ones. Rey looked around frantically, trying to find Finn or Luke. She saw Luke first and sprinted towards him. When his eyes landed on her, his whole face brightened. He held out his arms, waiting for the impact. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled.

"Luke?" She said, double checking he was really there.

"Yes, my child." He said reassuringly. "I am so proud of you. You were so strong. Leia told me everything and I couldn't be prouder of the person you have become."

"Thank you, Master." She was smiling proudly as watched the happiness flow in everyone around her. Her eyes fell on the couple embracing each other several yards in front of her. Her eyes strained and she noticed that it was Poe and Finn, her smile only widened. She watched as they released each other and Poe said something to Finn. Finn stepped back and his eyes scanned the crowd desperately. That's when they landed on her and he ran towards her. She pulled away from Luke's grip and he made his way over to his sister.

Rey's feet were knocked out from beneath her and her eyes adjusted to see Finn on top of her. She began giggling uncontrollably at all of her emotions and he joined in. She wrestled him and although he was so much bigger, she managed to push him onto the ground and she sat up while he remained on the ground in hysterics. She hit him playfully on the arm as he rolled side to side, struggling to breathe between snickers. Regaining his composure, he sat up next to her and placed his arm over her shoulders. Rey placed her head on his shoulder and sighed against his dirty pilot uniform.

"I missed you so much." She said solemnly.

"I missed you too. It wasn't the same while you were gone. We were so worried about you but Luke kept insisting you were okay, something do to with the Force mojo or whatever. I knew you'd be fine; no one can take on the Scavenger from Jakku." They both giggled at the memory of her taking him out with her staff on the desert planet.

"When did you know I was gone?" She wondered aloud.

"Luke contacted us straight away, he said he felt something go wrong."

"That sounds about right." Rey laughed at Finn's minimal understanding of the Force.

"We tried searching for you for weeks but all our leads were dead ends. I thought his Force voodoo would lead us straight to you but apparently it doesn't work like that. We got a message from Leia a week ago saying that she got a tip off about an attack on the Base. We knew then that the ship you were on had to be somewhere in the system."

"You went to all that effort to find me? All these people were looking for me?" She pulled her head off his shoulder to look at his face.

"Of course, you know I will always come back for you." He smiled and returned the gesture.

"You are so amazing; you know that right?"

"Sure do." He said with a cocky tone.

They sat there, watching the people slowly file out of the hangar. Neither of them moved, too worried to ruin the moment. Rey could feel him battling with himself, clearly tossing up whether to ask what he was thinking.

"Just ask me." She said to him and he raised an eyebrow, forgetting that she always knew what he was feeling.

"Rey I have to know, did he hurt you?" He shifted his position so that they were sitting cross legged across from each other.

"No, it wasn't like that." Rey dropped her gaze to the ground, deep in thought.

"Rey, the guy's a monster. He tried to kill both of us, killed his own father and tortured both you and Poe." Finn's face contorted into different expression with each memory that entered his mind.

"He didn't hurt me, Finn." She tried to convince him.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not." Her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance and anxiety that he was catching on.

"Yes, yes you are." He said accusingly.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect you to ever understand. I will never forgive him for what he did but I saw parts of him while I was aboard that ship that made me realise that he and I aren't all that different."

"Rey, you're nothing like that psychopath." Finn grabbed Rey's hands in his.

"I've done things; you wouldn't like if you knew."

"You can never be as evil as him, no matter what you have done." Rey desperately wanted to believe him but there was a darkness inside her which she was struggling to keep buried. And oddly enough, it was Ben who was stopping it from surfacing.

"We've all done what we needed to survive but these things I did, weren't to survive. I did these things in hate." She remembered back to when she choked Daylani Ren, never had she felt such hatred. Part of her feared that when Ben was shot, if I hadn't been Poe who pulled the trigger, she might have killed whoever was behind that gun.

"I don't care; you are still the strongest person I have ever met. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." Finn's hand rose to her cheek and Rey closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, still convinced she was a bad person. She lent her forehead onto his collar bone and he wrapped his arms around her back.


	18. Chapter 18: This is a good thing

**Quick update because I owe you guys.**

 _ **CHAPTER 18: This is a good thing**_

Rey visited Ben everyday in his so called cell. According to him, it was a prison but Rey thought he was being over dramatic. It was a large room fitted with absolutely everything a human could need. His doors weren't even guarded, just locked from the outside. Rey, Leia and Luke were the only people with keys into the room. Rey knew that Ben could break out quite easily if he really wanted to but she knew he wouldn't do that. Not as long she remained here. Leia wasn't really aware of his strength and was under the impression that the extra secure room was working well. Little did she know that Ben would break out each night to go visit Rey. Sometimes he would fall asleep in her bed and return to his room the next morning before anyone noticed.

Rumors were flying left, right, and center about the 'prisoner' who has spent the last two weeks in a luxury room. The latest one was that perhaps they weren't actually a prisoner but instead someone of high importance. Rey always laughed at the irony of this one but it was the closest one to the truth. He was after all, the Prince of Alderaan and missing Knight of the First Order.

Rey and Leia went to visit him the same time everyday but never together. Leia and Luke believed they were making progress with turning him back to the Light. Rey already knew that he was but part of was him was just getting tired of trying to fight them. Rey knew from first hand experience; it was hard remaining angry at someone when you knew them so well.

Rey picked up both of their sabers from her desk, knowing that he liked to duel her every now and then to remain fit and to numb the boredom. She walked down the hallway, flipping her lightsaber in her hand, remembering the night before…

Rey laid curled up in the clutches of Ben in her bed. The bare skin of his chest gained heat from her body pushed up against his. His oversized shirt reached her knees and he loved seeing her in his clothes. Rey fiddled with his fingers while his other hand played with her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Rey stopped fiddling with his fingers, waiting for his reply.

"Anything." He said simply.

"Do you still love your mother?" She turned to face him and his breathing hitched in his throat.

His eyes dropped from hers in thought, looking as though he finally had the answer, he opened his mouth. "Yes." It was all managed to choke out but it was all Rey needed to hear.

"You once told me you'd do anything for me." Ben nodded cautiously. "Will you forgive her?" Rey watched a wave of pain flash across his face. "For me?"

Ben pressed his forehead against hers and took in a sharp breath, "I am trying but it's so hard for me to open myself up again."

"But you opened yourself up to me." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"That's not the same. You are unlike anyone I've ever known. You know me better than anyone else and I love you so much it hurts. I couldn't not open up to you. Being apart from you was killing me. That six months after our duel was torture. Being able to feel your every emotion, being able to communicate with you but not touch you. I could never go through that again."

"I love you too, so much, just promise me you will keep trying." He nodded slightly and pressed his lips against hers.

 _You call that a kiss? It was pathetic._ She teased him, feeling a desperation to feel every part of him.

 _My apologizes,_ he chuckled and ran a finger down her cheek and over her lips, stopping on the bottom one. He licked his lips in anticipation. He pulled her closer, his hands sliding down her arms and back up to her hair. They trailed down her jawline, until they met at her chin. He pinched slightly, bringing her face towards his. His lips crushed against her, she clutched at his shoulders, trying to engulf him. He tried pull his shirt over her head but she wouldn't let him. He growled and bit her lip in frustration. She giggled at his typical impatience. She rolled on top of him and removed the shirt. She moved her hips against his pelvis and he grunted into her mouth.

* * *

Rey opened the door to find Ben laying on his bed, throwing what appeared to be a ball in the air. He stopped when he heard the door shut and placed the item on the bedside table. He sat up and maneuvered so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes met hers and he smiled cheerfully. Rey stepped closer and watched as his smile began to fall. He cocked his head in thought and his eyes widened in realization. Rey stilled, suddenly concerned.

"…Rey." Ben's eye's flickered quickly to her stomach. Her eyes dropped from his and onto her torso.

"What? What is it?" She grabbed at her shirt, trying to see what he saw. When she couldn't see what he did she looked back at him.

The corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly "I can feel her." He whispered in wonderment.

"Feel who?" She wore a puzzled expression as she looked around her, trying to find the 'she' he was talking about.

"Our child, Rey." Ben rose from the bed and strode over to her. He placed one hand over her stomach and the other on her cheek. Rey dropped the sabers in her hand onto the carpet.

"Our child?" She looked down again and gasped. "That's not possible. How can you possibly know that?" She asked frantically, trying to comprehend the information he was giving her.

"Our bond allows me to sense things about you that otherwise not possible. I know your Force signature like the back of hand. You're not the only one I can sense anymore." His hand snaked around her back and he pulled her into his chest.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to say to everyone?" She was trembling slightly against his chest and he kissed the top of her head to try and comfort her.

"Nothing. Rey, this is a good thing. I promise."

They stood in silence while they let it sink in. "We're going to have a baby?" She asked again, making sure she hadn't misheard him. She felt him nod against her head and she took in a sharp breath. Suddenly, she understood, there was a tiny human growing inside of her. A little piece of her, a little piece of him. A child, their child… _a family_. She dreamed about this moment since she was a teenager. Plenty of women with children passed through the outpost and she knew one day she too would be a mother. And now she was having a baby with the man she loved more than anything. "We're going to have a baby!" She half shrieked, excitedly.

"Yes we are." Ben chuckled proudly.

"But if the First Order finds out, they will try and take him." The realization swarmed over Rey, sucking her into an abyss of worry for unborn child. He wasn't even born yet and they have already put him in danger, just simply by being who they are.

"We won't let them." Ben reassured her and she suddenly felt a sense of determination and protectiveness. She may be only 20 years old but she has been an adult since the age of 10. She is probably more mature than people who are twice her age. She knew they were both ready to raise this child and she had never been this happy in her life.

* * *

Leia opened the door to her son's room to find two figures in his bed. She had to do a double take to see that they were sleeping and that it was Rey curled up with him. They looked so peaceful, she was unsure whether to disturb them. Rey laid on the edge, arm flopped over the side, and a tiny smile on her face. Ben slept behind her, his arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding him against her. She looked carefully around the room, noticing two lightsabers on the ground. Smiling to herself, she realized what most likely happened. Ben, being Ben, probably convinced her to duel with him. And she knew very well that Rey was exactly the same. Neither of them would stop until one of them won fair and square. _They're such Jedis_ she thought, remembering Luke's competitiveness. Leaving them to rest, Leia tiptoed out of the room.

"What happened?" Leia jumped at the voice as she was completely concentrated on trying to be quiet. She turned to see her brother staring at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Sister, don't lie to me. You know I can sense your feelings." She frowned and he chuckled. "I'm just joking; I saw you go in there thirty seconds ago. Why did you leave so quickly?" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, not wanting to dob them in. "Your apprentice has fallen asleep with your nephew." Leia looked expectantly into his eyes. When he didn't react, she got curious.

"I'm not surprised." He said simply, sensing her curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Leia questioned.

"Have you seen the way they act around each other? It's like watching you and Han all over again." He said frustrated, remembering back to when they would constantly fight. Leia furrowed her brows. "You know, back when neither of you wanted to admit your feelings?"

"You think they have feelings for each other?" Leia's mouth dropped open.

"Definitely, they're just too stubborn to see it." Luke crossed his arms and he chuckled.

"Mhmm." Leia mumbled in thought. "We'll see, brother." And she grazed past him as she made her way to her office.


	19. Chapter 19: Rattle

**A note on the previous chapter (SPOILERS DUH): Yes, I went down the cliche** **pregnancy** **path but let me explain. Okay, so I've read heaps of Reylo fanfics and probably 15% of them have a pregnancy in them. But the ones that I have read are fantastic, they explore a different side to both Ben and Rey brought out by a child. Don't worry, this baby isn't some plot device to keep them together, in fact it may pull them apart. I look forward to write about Ben struggling to be a father when his father was so absent.**

 **CHAPTER 19: Rattle**

Rey woke first and moaned as her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around the room, trying to figure out what was wrong, she suddenly realized she wasn't in her own room. She shot up quickly and looked at a groggy Ben who was starting to wake from his sleep. She turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Crap." She said out loud and Ben grabbed her arm in panic.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"We fell asleep." He urged her to continue, not really seeing what the issue was. "Look at the time. Your mother would've come in here and seen us together." She said fearfully.

"I'm not concerned." He said nonchalantly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not?" She raised her eyebrows. What could this possibly mean? Was he finally ready to leave the Order?

"Rey, we're having a baby together. I don't care if people know about us." He sat up and ran his hand down her arms and she smiled at the realization. They were going to be parents and everyone would find out sooner or later.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Hiding this relationship from the rest of the people in her life was becoming extremely stressful. She watched as Ben dropped his gaze to the sabers on the ground. His face contorted and he bit his lip in thought. He lifted himself from the bed, never breaking eye contact with the sabers. "Where are you going?" Rey asked quickly.

"To get something." He said suspiciously. He picked up his saber and tightened his grip around the hilt. He looked up at her and she inhaled sharply. "I should've done this a while ago."

Spreading this hands apart, the saber was suspended in the air. Rey watched as his hands curled and maneuvered to pull apart the blade. He let the majority of it fall to the ground but continued to hold a small metal cylinder. Ben felt the weight of what was left of the lightsaber in his hand and looked at the wall next to him. He took a step sideways and lifted his arm, smashing it against the brick. He walked back over to the bed where Rey sat in confusion. He picked at the pieces in his hand until he found what he was looking for. Rey saw the glistening of metal before he clenched his fist.

"When I built my first lightsaber, Luke told me that this weapon was my life." He looked at the tiny fragments of his saber. He pulled out a ring and held it in his palm, staring at it. "I kept this in there, hoping that one day this saber wouldn't be my world anymore. The time would come when I would no longer need it. I would meet the one and I would leave this life behind. Rey, you are my life now."

Rey had to bring her hand to her chest to keep her breathing. She watched him wide eyed as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"When I met you I'd already lost my entire world. How can you hang on to something so incomprehensible? How can you keep pouring emotion into an abyss of never ending hatred? But then there you were on Takodana. There was something in those hazel eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm and my walls came crashing down. Rey, I want to spend the rest of my life you. I want us to be a proper family. Rey, will you marry me?" Rey's eyes flickered between his, she could see every fleck. Each representing a memory, the pools in his eyes were showing a vulnerability she had never seen in him before.

She didn't even have to think about it before she answered, "Yes. Yes of course I will." He pushed the delicate ring onto her finger and she couldn't tell if it was his hand or hers that was shaking so uncontrollably. She shuffled forward until she was sitting on his knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. He lifted her up carefully and spun her around. She giggled against his lips and he smiled.

She broke away from him and looked lovingly into his eyes "I have one condition." Ben bit his lip waiting for her to continue. "We must have the same name."

"uhm, okay." He said, internally cursing himself for not thinking about this earlier.

"I was thinking we take your name, Solo?" She bit the inside of her cheek knowing it would be a risk even mentioning the name.

"Absolutely not. Rey, how many times do I have to tell you, Ben Solo is dead." He frowned, thinking carefully about what he will go by from now on. "What about…Organa? Ben and Rey Organa." He offered up tensely, still not convinced this is who he wanted to become.

Rey beamed "I love it." She buried her face into his neck. She lifted her hand up to admire the ring. It was a beautiful white gold that glistened under the light above them. The band braided delicately with a tiny blue crystal in the center. "Ben, where did you get this from?" She wondered aloud.

"It belonged to my grandmother. Obi-Wan gave it to Luke, in the hope that one day he would find love. He never did, so he gave it to me when I turned 18. I, at the time did not know the true identity of my grandmother." He dropped her back onto her feet to look at her admiring the ring. He smiled as he watched her tilt her hand, trying to get a glimpse at different angles.

"Your grandmother…Pad-may …Amour…dala?" She tried pronouncing her name as remembered the stories Luke used to tell her about the elegant Queen of Naboo who fell in love with the Chosen One. A relationship, doomed from the beginning but too beautiful to forget.

"Yes, they married when Anakin was 19 but of course she could never wear the ring. When she died, Obi-Wan found it with the necklace my grandfather made her when he was a boy. Luke still wears his father's ring." She watched his eyebrows furrow at the memories, obviously remembering the stories Luke told him as a Padawan. She felt awful that no one in his family ever met Padme, she seemed like she would've been a wonderful mother. She read up on her, she was a queen at 14, she worked tirelessly to end the wars and keep her people safe. Rey understood why a Jedi was willing to give up everything for her. She would be prepared to do the same for Ben.

"It has so much history. It must mean so much to your family. When are we going to tell them?" Rey was beginning to wonder if Ben even wanted to tell anybody about them or just let it play out itself.

"Whenever you are ready." Rey looked up from her hand completely shocked at his eagerness. Sure, he said he didn't care if people knew but she took that more of a 'let's just not hide it' vibe.

"Maybe just not yet, I need to let this sink in." Now she was the cowardly one. She was too afraid what would happen once everyone found out. What if everything changed? What if everyone joined the dots and realized that Ben Organa was in fact Kylo Ren? They would tear them apart, there would be no way he would be allowed to live.

"Take all the time you need." He told her calmly and she knew she must have been letting her emotions swamp him.

"Thank you. I should probably get back to my room. I'll come and see you in the morning." She lent up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and Ben placed his hand over her stomach. Rey backed out of the room, never breaking eye contact with Ben, who somehow managed to hide his true emotion under his trademark smirk. Rey, too much in a daydream, didn't hear the clock smash as it was flown against the door behind her.

* * *

Leia sat uncomfortably in her office looking expectantly at her brother who was pacing the room. Every now and then he would pick up an item from one of her shelves. He was currently holding one of her baby rattles which she had passed down to Ben.

"Luke, what are we going to do with him?" She asked anxiously and her brother just sighed. "We can't keep him locked up forever, people are going to get suspicious." She rose from her chair and walked over to Luke.

"Then let him out, you can't keep him here against his will." He placed the rattle back onto the shelf, next to a family portrait of them all.

"But if I let him go, he'll just go back to Snoke and all our progress will be for nothing." She turned away, trying to mask the pain on her face but she knew it was pointless trying to hide her feelings from her Jedi twin.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Luke clucked his tongue and Leia turned on her heel quickly.

"What do you mean?" She rose an eyebrow, urging him to explain.

"He'll stay… _for her_." He dropped his gaze to the ground and then back her.

"The girl? You think he really cares that deeply for her?"

"Yes. Do you not remember how much father loved our mother, or how you loved Han? That kind of love is in our veins." He placed his hand on Leia's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You're right but Ben is different. He has so much hate." Her head dropped as she tried to remember the son she once knew.

"The love in him will save him, she will save him."

"Say if she does, what are we going to do? There is no way the council will let him live."

"Say he is your son, freed from the First Order. It's not a complete lie, you're just fabricating the truth."

"Luke, that's a straight out lie." Leia frowned, clearly irritated by her brother's statement.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled softly at his comment. Leia scoffed, humor was not appropriate in this moment but Luke could never be serious.

"If what you say is true, he's going to try and kill Snoke to protect Rey. What if he dies, Luke? Snoke is more powerful than anything we have ever seen before." Vader was one thing but at least he was human, he still had emotions. Snoke on the other hand had nothing to live for, nothing to die for.

"If Ben and Rey work together, they will become the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. They both come from bloodlines of powerful Force users and separately they are strong but together they are unstoppable."

"Luke, do you know who the girl is?" Leia looked between her brother's eyes. He knew something she didn't.

"I have learned an important truth from father about her lineage." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Luke, you must tell her. She has been searching for answers her whole life." Leia became quieter and her voice quivered at the thought of the girl being abandoned at five years old.

"I know but I want you there when I tell her. You can comfort her in ways that I can't." Luke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, we should go now. The longer you hold onto this, the more upset she becomes."

Luke followed Leia through the glass door in search of his apprentice. They had only walked several feet when Leia was nearly knocked over by a frazzled Rey.

"Rey." The general said cautiously.

In complete shock as she had been awakened from her day dream, Rey stumbled to get out the words. "G…General." Rey stammered. Her eyes shot to Luke and he could see the panic in them. That's when his gaze dropped to her hand and he noticed the tiny ring glistening on her finger. His mother's ring.

 **Ah caught, they are. Finally their perfect bubble has been burst and what's up with Ben and his dodgy behaviour? It may seem like he has come back to the Light but is it that simple or is he hiding something?**


	20. Chapter 20: Smirks and Bonds

**So I'm going away for a week or so, so that means no more updates until then. Hopefully this fluff will keep you guys going until then. This chapter is quite short but I promise to make up for it in the next one.**

 **CHAPTER 20: Smirks and Bonds**

Rey noticed the smirk stretched across Luke's face and she just knew he had seen the ring.

"Are you o-" She began to question as she noticed something was off about Rey's demeanor. Rey's chest tightened as she watched the General's eyes travel down her arm. "Is that my mother's ring?"

"Uh, yes?" Rey offered up, afraid of the response.

"How do you have that? The last person to have it was Ben." Rey could see every thought running through her head as she made deductions. "That means Ben would've… he prop-you and… Ben?"

 _Ben, I need you to come here, right now._ Rey reached for Ben desperately.

 _What's wrong?_ Ben asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

 _Your mother saw the ring._

 _Well that's inconvenient._ He clucked, slightly amused.

 _Shut up and get your ass over here._ She demanded in annoyance.

 _Yes, fiancé._ Rey swore she could feel him saluting her mockingly.

"Rey." She ignored the General at first, until her name was called a little louder this time. "Rey!"

"Mhmm?" Rey mumbled, too worried to speak actual words.

"The ring? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Leia folded her arms across her chest in anticipation.

Rey opened her mouth and closed it again, furrowing her brows in thought. She could feel Ben coming closer. "Ah, in just a second." Leia turned to face her brother who just shrugged. Rey watched as the General's mouth dropped opened as her son appeared around the corner. She looked quickly between the two, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" Ben just rolled his eyes at his mother's ignorance. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Their bond." Luke stated simply.

Rey's eyes flicked from Luke to Ben. _How does he know?_ She asked Ben

 _He's powerful, as much as I hate to admit it._ He said, entertained at the situation.

"So this whole time you let me believe you were some kind of monster who didn't care about anything. That I had lost my son forever?" Leia stepped closer to Ben who took a step backwards. Her eyes softened as she saw the discomfort in Ben's stance. She sighed and turned to Rey. "And you. You didn't tell me that he wasn't."

"How many times do I have to explain this? Your son is dead." Ben spoke finally, a little less bitter than the last time he spoke to his mother.

"No he's not." Ben threw his arms up in defeat and Leia continued. "So for the past month you have been sneaking around, behind my back, with free reign of this entire base?" Rey just nodded in response.

"Honestly General, you're a Force Sensitive born, war hero with an extremely powerful Jedi brother and neither of you sensed me out of my cell? I thought you may have had some idea and just chose to ignore it." Ben was trying to get on his mother's nerves and it seemed to be working. Leia ran her hand over her face in annoyance. "And seriously, a locked door? Rey could've gotten out of that." Rey smacked him on the arm and he smiled. Observing the interaction between the two, Leia cracked a small smile, barely visible to anyone not watching closely. Luke was right, they were exactly like her and Han. Ben actually looked happy, she hadn't seen that for a very, very long time but there was something else there, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

And then it hit her "What is this bond Luke speaks of?" Leia asked.

Ben looked at Rey to explain. Taking in a gulp of air, Rey started from the beginning. "So you know how Ben captured me on Takodana?" Leia nodded showing she knew the story of her imprisonment. "Well I left out a minor detail, when Ben entered my mind, I managed to force him out and enter his thoughts. I don't know how or why but it somehow bonded us. We are able to sense each other's emotions and whereabouts."

"Isn't that like any Jedi?" Leia interrupted.

Ben spoke this time. "No, not exactly. It's stronger than that, to the point where the other person feels it too and we are able to find each other anywhere in the galaxy." Ben looked at Rey, wondering if he should continue, she patted him on the arm in reassurance. "That's not all, we can hear each other as well." Luke looked slightly confused. "Like have conversations through the Force."

Ben and Rey watched as Luke as Leia's expressions changed from confusion, to shock and finally to amazement. "You two can talk to each other without actually talking to each other?" Luke asked and Ben nodded. "That's… that's incredible." Luke was like a child receiving a shiny new toy, excited but not sure what to do with it.

"Luke, have you ever heard of this before?" Leia questioned her twin, clearly not as excited by the Jedi trick.

"Yes, there have multiple cases documented throughout history but I've never seen it in person." Luke shook his head and scratched his beard. "Can you show me?" He asked casually.

Rey bit her lip and turned to Ben who just remained staring at Luke.

 _Typical. We tell him that his apprentice is engaged to his psychopathic nephew and he's more interested in the Force Bond._ Ben half chuckled and gritted his teeth.

 _We should show them, but how?_ Rey scraped her mind for a way to demonstrate the power of their connection.

Ben spoke, never breaking eye contact with Skywalker. _Uhm, I have my Kyber Crystal in the pocket of my left sleeve. Take it out and hide it somewhere in the room._ Rey nodded and reached for his shirt, Luke watching wide-eyed. She took the red crystal, while Ben turned around Rey placed it in Leia's hand.

 _It's in Leia's right hand._ Rey told him when she strode to the other side of the room. He turned around and shot her a look of annoyance for choosing that specific hiding place. He walked over to Leia, unfolding her palm to reveal the crystal. Leia's mouth fell open while Luke clapped his hands together and rocked onto his tiptoes.

"Amazing." Luke whispered. "I hope you two know how valuable and important this bond is. Not even Leia and I, the twin children of the most powerful Jedi and Sith to ever live, have this bond. You must keep this secret. If anyone finds out about this, they will use it against you."

"I know, Master." Rey spoke nervously, she had never thought of it that way. She saw it more of a convenient tool when she needed it and a slight annoyance when she didn't.

"Rey, I wanted to show you something but seeing you two seem to be a package deal now, you might as well come too, Ben." Luke locked eyes with Leia and she gave a wary smile, that's when Rey knew it was something big. Ben walked over to Rey who was still standing on the other side of the room and wrapped his fingers in hers. They followed Luke several steps behind, leaving a confused and a slightly delighted Leia behind.

 **SO that's it for this chapter. Next Chapter... "One messed up family tree"**


	21. Chapter 21: One messed up family

**Thank you** **to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm finally back from overseas and I just finished** **polishing** **up this chapter. This** **chapter** **has a lot of answers, especially for questions that were asked very early on in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing, it gives me motivation xx**

 **CHAPTER 21: One Messed Up Family**

"Hello, Ben." The husky voice echoed through the dimmed room. Rey and Ben twisted, frantically searching for the source of the voice. A blue light began to focus in the distance, Rey had to rub her eyes to adjust to the light. She had only ever seen a Force ghost once, it belonged to Master Yoda, as Luke had told her. But this figure was too large to belong to Yoda.

Ben stepped forward, arm outstretched, "Grandfather?" He breathed heavily and then Rey froze. This was Anakin Skywalker, the Anakin Skywalker who was a War hero, a husband, a father, the Jedi who returned. Rey couldn't help but stare, he was beautiful. Not in looks- Rey was not going to deny that he was attractive, but rather in the way he held himself with a confidence she only ever saw in Ben.

Rey was hit back into reality by a trembling Ben standing beside her. "You've been here the whole time? I needed you and you didn't answer me. How could you do that to your own grandson?" Ben was bent slightly forward, fists clenched by his sides.

"The person you wanted me to be no longer existed. Are you telling me that if I came to you in this form, you wouldn't lash out?" Anakin's eyes softened as he pleaded for Ben to understand. "Besides, I was always there, watching over you. That guilt you felt, that pull to the Light was me trying to guide you back to your path." Anakin looked from Ben to Rey and Rey felt as though she should bow or something. The power and authority seemed to radiate from him. "Is that Padme's ring?" Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Ben proposed this morning." Rey didn't know what to say, let alone call him. Anakin smiled so wide that Rey thought his face might break.

"Bloody Skywalkers, so impulsive" Another figure began to emerge from the dark. This one appeared to be a lot older, a little sterner. "You guys have been together, what three months?" He sighed like he had been through this before.

"You can't stand in the way of love, Obi-Wan." Anakin turned to the older ghost, still not hiding his joy.

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but there was a clear glint of amusement in them.

"I love her, what's the point of waiting if she is the one?" Ben said bravely to the ghosts.

Realization flashed across Anakin's features. "She's pregnant, isn't she?" Anakin turned to Obi-Wan "She totally pregnant."

"Yes." Rey placed her hands protectively over her stomach and looked sheepishly through her lashes.

"I knew it! Hey, I'm going to be a great grandfather!" Anakin turned to Obi-Wan looking as though he was ready to run and tell anybody who would listen.

"Great, more Skywalkers to screw up the Galaxy." Obi-Wan ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"Hey." Anakin and Ben said in unison and Rey and Obi-Wan just laughed.

"How did Leia take it?" Anakin asked, suddenly remembering his distraught daughter's last words to him. _Father, I've lost Ben forever. He's gone completely, he's a monster incapable of loving anything._

"Well she doesn't know about the baby yet. We thought we should break one thing at a time. She was only just coming to terms with the fact that her son _proposed_ to the 'enemy'." Ben smirked and Rey noticed the similarities between him and Anakin. With Anakin frozen in his young form, they looked as though they could be brothers. Anakin was just as gorgeous as Ben, with the curly hair and smoldering eyes. Rey shook her head, forcing herself to look away from the toxic Skywalkers.

"I agree but knowing my daughter, she will be over the moon." Anakin pulled a weak smile.

"Masters, what will become of our child?" Rey asked nervously, hoping they had the answers she seeked.

"We can't see the child's future. He was not part of the prophecy; we only can read what we are shown." Obi-Wan explained and Ben's head shot quickly to the side, making eye contact with Obi-Wan. His eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched.

"What do you mean prophecy? Prophecy of what?" Ben questioned, his eyes darting between the three men in front of him.

"You're the chosen one, Ben." Obi-Wan spoke earnestly.

"Me? I'm the chosen one? But what about Rey or our baby?" Ben's eyes furrowed as he pointed weakly towards Rey.

"She is part of the prophecy. Your bond with her is vital in bringing down the Empire but you are the one who must kill Snoke." Anakin explained.

"So you're saying that we were destined to be together?" Ben's eyes dropped to the floor as he tried to understand what he was being told. "But she's more powerful than me." Rey smirked at his statement and felt an odd sense of pride. Ben didn't even have to look at her to know what she was thinking. "Yes, Rey I did just admit that, no need to rub it in." But he didn't have his usual smugness, instead he was filled with concern.

"That is because she is a descendant of one of the most powerful Sith in Jedi history." Obi-Wan spoke.

"Hey, second most." Anakin piped up, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Anakin. No one was as powerful as you." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his apprentice's cockiness.

Ben took in a sharp breath. "The Emperor?"

"Who's the Emperor?" Rey asked, confused.

"The leader of the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader's master." Ben turned towards her.

"So I come from a line of homicidal maniacs, great." Rey rolled her eyes and clutched her stomach. "This child has no chance."

"Wait, Luke does that mean you knew who I was the whole time?" Rey turned towards Luke with a threatening glint in her eyes.

"No. It wasn't until you told me your parents' names that I came to speak to my Masters about them. They knew instantly who you were."

"I knew that Palpatine had a son but I wasn't aware that he himself had offspring." Anakin tried explaining why his son didn't tell her the truth.

"Offspring? I'm not the only one? I have siblings?" Rey was struggling to stand; how could all this be happening. Ben felt her distress through their bond and rushed to her side before she collapsed.

"We believe so."

"Oh my god." Rey looked as though she was going to be sick. Ben's grip tightened around her waist. "Who are they?"

"We're not quite sure." Luke rubbed his beard in thought.

"Luke, how did you know my parents?" Rey had her hand on her forehead, trying to ease the headache beginning to form.

"I only knew your father after he turned to the Dark Side. I knew he had a woman he cared about deeply before he turned but no one knew her identity. He was the first Knight of Ren, he was recruited to find others and of course, he came to me for my Jedi skills. I refused him multiple times until eventually he gave up, or so I thought. Turns out he found my nephew instead." Luke said hastily as he gestured towards Ben.

"Oh shit, I remember now." Ben cursed and Rey's eyes widened. "He took me to Jakku to retrieve you but something went wrong." He shook his head as though he was trying to shake the memory free. "Your mother, she wouldn't let you go, she wanted to take you somewhere else, faraway from your father. Your father, he got so angry, oh, I'm so sorry, Rey…he killed her. You ran, hid inside your AT-AT and I found you scared out of your mind. I told it would be okay, that I would get you out of there…"

"…like solving a riddle." Rey whispered and Ben nodded.

"I knew he wasn't going to stop, he was insane, Snoke had driven him mad. I had to kill him, I couldn't let him hurt you, you were so young. I stabbed him in the back with my light saber. I didn't know what to do so I persuaded Plutt to get rid of the body and continue looking after you and then I just flew away, leaving you by yourself. I even wiped your memory of what happened, your memory was of me leaving you on Jakku." Tears were streaming down Rey's face but Ben was too afraid to move, worried that she might lash out.

"That was you? I spent my life waiting for _you_ to come back? How could you not remember that?" Her voice was raised slightly, anger began to seep through.

"Snoke was in my head for years. I can't remember what was real and what wasn't. He must've wiped my memory. I thought I was going mad the first time I started to remember, back on Takodana. I thought he planted the memory in my head." Ben began to rub his temples as Rey's headache began to affect him.

"Ben, you weren't even at my academy at that time. Was Snoke really following you for that long?" Concern washed over Luke and he stepped closer to his nephew.

"Since I was fifteen." Ben sighed.

"I never even knew. Why didn't you ever say anything to me or your mother?" Luke was standing in front of him now, his hand was placed gently on his arm.

"Leia never would have understood; she may be a Jedi but she was never exposed to that part of herself. You forget that neither of you told me what I was until I found out when I was 23. I thought I was insane; I didn't want more reasons to be alienated."

"I should've told you but I thought you would be safer if no one ever knew who you really were." Luke tried to explain himself but Ben was having any of it.

"Yeah, well look how that turned out. I turned into a monster because you couldn't handle the fact that your father was a psychopath." Ben grew angry and his voice was risen as he pointed between Anakin and Luke.

"Emphasis on the _was_ " Anakin butted in and Obi-Wan shot him a look.

"Were you ever going to tell me or just let me feel like a freak for the rest of my life?" Ben turned his back towards Luke and began to walk away.

"I wanted to…everyday but I couldn't lose you. Ben, you were like my own son, I practically raised you. If I lost you, I would've lost myself." Luke called after him and Ben stopped in his tracks. "I didn't disappear because my academy was destroyed, I left because Ben Solo was destroyed and hearing you now, I know it was my fault." Ben raised his head slowly from the ground as he contemplated whether to keep walking or listen to his uncle. "Ben, I'm so sorry." Ben sighed and kept walking until it was only Rey and Luke left standing in tears in the dimmed room.

 **So Rey is a Palpatine- this is my** **theory, that or she is a Kenobi. What do you think her heritage is?**

 **Next Chapter... Caught in the Act. (yes, it is what you think it is;) )**


	22. Chapter 22: Caught in the act

**Sorry that this update took so long. I'm juggling 2 jobs, uni and what little social life I have left. I hope you enjoy this chapter, has some Reylo fluff. Oh, and how about the name for Ep8...THE LAST JEDI. I love it, it creates so many questions. I'm pretty sure in this title 'jedi' is** **plural, at least that's what I'm praying for. I can't handle another death.**

 **CHAPTER 22: CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

Rey sobs quietly and looks over at Luke who is trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes. The two force ghosts stare between them in sympathy as Anakin looked helpless while watching his son fall apart. Rey understood how hard it must be for Anakin, he was there but not really. He could speak but never touch, never comfort. Rey could wrap herself in Luke's arms but he wasn't the one she needed comfort from. The only one who could console her was on the other side of that door. She bowed to her Masters as a sign of thanks and turned on her heel, ready to sprint out of the door.

"Ben." Rey was running down the hallway frantically, tears clouding her vision and her feet stumbling underneath her. "Ben!" She yelled this time, desperate to hear his voice.

Suddenly, it was like she hit a brick wall. Bouncing off the body in front of her, she began to fall backwards. Familiar hands wrapped around her thin upper arms. "Hey, it'll be okay." Ben whispered, wiping away her tears, letting his own fall down his cheeks.

"Will it, Ben? Ben, you are the Chosen One, what the hell does that mean for you? Anakin was the first Chosen One and look what happened to him, I can't you lose you." So many thoughts were running through her head. Was he going to die taking down Snoke? Would he leave her and their unborn child behind?

"Not to mention, I'm pregnant with the offspring of two Jedi destined to be together, god knows what that means for our baby. Will he be the next chosen one? If the First Order got a hold of him, it could mean the end for all of us. And to top it all off, we got engaged in the middle of a war and we're on opposite sides!" Rey was shaking in his grip; Ben could feel her fear radiating from her. He knew he had to calm her and fast.

"Rey, look at me." He begged her, remembering what happened the last time he felt these sort of emotions swell in her. He can still smell the burning of his Knight's skin. "Please look at me." Rey took in a deep breath and turned her chin up. "So what if he's powerful? We'll deal with that; we'll train him right. For all we know, he could be powerless. The First Order won't touch him because I will die before anything happens to either of you. And yes, we got engaged in the middle of a war but that doesn't matter because I love you, despite us being on opposite sides originally and I emphasize the originally." Rey smiled weakly and his attempt to cheer her up. Somehow his words soothed her, she truly believed that Ben would protect them. Between her and Ben, no one was going to lay a hand on this baby. Not mention the powerful family this child would have, with Luke and Leia as well…and _her family._

"I have a sibling, Ben." She whispered, still in shock from the words falling from her lips. She has been alone for so long and now there is someone else with her blood. Someone who might know more about her parents.

"And we'll find them like we found your parents." Ben ran his hand down her cheek.

"We don't even know where to start." Rey pushed her head against his hand and closed her eyes.

"Can't be that hard, we'll look through any records of Force sensitive beings and if that doesn't work, we'll look through adoption papers. At least something good comes from all this First Order paperwork."

"You're right." Rey calmed herself by running her hand over her belly. "So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She asked curiously.

"Definitely a girl, a feisty, little Rey." Ben laughed, throwing his head back.

"My bet's on another whiny Skywalker boy." Rey crinkled up her nose and giggled. Amusement gleamed in Ben's eyes, not quite the response she wanted.

"Oh, is that so?" Ben grabbed her by the knees and placed one arm on her back, scooping her into his arms. She let out a tiny squeal as he squeezed her tightly.

He carried her down the hallway with full intentions of taking her to his bed but Rey was becoming impatient. She managed to wriggle out of his grip and wrap herself around his lean body. With his hands on her thighs, she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist.

"Rey, someone will see us." Ben whispered against her cheek.

"Not likely, it's their weekly meeting time." Rey was twisting a piece of his raven hair around her finger.

"Won't they notice you're not there?" His voice quickened.

"Only Leia and Luke, and besides, they would have a pretty good idea what I'm doing." Rey whispered seductively and Ben shuddered.

Rey moved slightly and Ben groaned. Unable to resist her, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with such fire that she began to melt. Her legs dropped from his waist and her feet landed on the floor, luckily Ben was holding her up, otherwise she'd turn into a puddle on the ground.

They didn't stop for air until, suddenly, Ben was pulled from Rey's grip.

"Get your hands off of her." The familiar voice bellowed, Rey looked up to find Finn standing protectively in front of her. She had never seen him like this, his body language said it all, he was ready to kill him.

"FN-2187." Was all Ben said as he stood staring into the eyes of the man who wanted to kill him more than anyone in this galaxy.

"Oh, so you do remember me? Good, remember when I stabbed you in the shoulder? Yeah, you won't get away that lightly this time."

"Finn, please stop." Rey called from behind him, Ben struggled to see her tiny frame behind Finn.

"No, Rey. He was hurting you, god knows what would have happened if I wasn't here. Not that I don't think you can handle yourself…I just, oh, you know what I mean." Finn threw up his hands up in defeat.

"Finn, I need you to listen to me for a moment." Rey begged quietly, too afraid to raise her voice. "I need you to look me in the eye for this." Finn turned around slowly. Taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "I love him."

"You what?" Finn's brows furrowed and he stepped back. "You're messing with me." He shook his head, "He's got some Force voodoo on you, hasn't he?" Finn shook her slightly "Rey, are you in there?" He looked deep into her eyes as though he was searching for the remnants of someone who wasn't actually gone.

"Finn! It's me!" She reassured him, "I'm telling you the truth, I love him and nothing's going to change that." She tried to weasel her shoulders out of his grip.

He noticed the sparkle in her eye and he knew she was telling the truth, "When?"

"On his ship." She sighed.

Finn choked slightly, "When you were his prisoner…"

"She was never my prisoner." Ben finally piped up in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't ask you." Finn said over his shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Rey. Rey saw Ben put his hands up defensively.

"Look, I know you hate me, the feeling's mutual but you need to know that I really do love her. I would never do anything to hurt her and I'm on her side now, which also happens to be your side, which makes us allies." Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"You would never hurt her? What about Takodana and your ship? You violated her mind!" His voice was raised a little higher than it was before.

"Yes, I won't deny that but I didn't know her then. She was just collateral damage to me in that moment and she'll never forgive me for that and so she shouldn't." Ben looked to Rey, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Right." He huffed, sarcastically. "And what about me? Was that 15 years of conditioning not enough for you? You cut my spine, it took me months to recover."

"Do you ever wonder why you're still alive? You were no use to me and you were in my way, yet you survived. It would've been just as easy to slice you in half but I knew if I did that, Rey would never forgive me. So I turned you around and cut your back instead. Everyone she cares about is safe because she loves them and I love her."

"Yes, he's done awful things but he was headed down the wrong path, he just needed someone to pull him back. That just happened to be me and I'm never going to leave him." Rey stepped closer to Finn, her hand reaching for his arm but he stepped back.

"Fine whatever, but I can't let you do this without you knowing that I love you. You don't have to do this, I will always be here. Be with me instead." Finn's face softened as his proclaimed his love for her.

"I love you too but you're not _in love_ with me." Rey gripped the collar of her shirt and dropped her eyes to the floor. She gave a small shake of her head.

"Yes, I am." Finn demanded.

"No, you're not, Finn because you're in love with Poe." Rey looked up, afraid of what Finn may say next.

At first he was speechless and then something washed across his face, too quick for Rey to comprehend. "I'm what?" His voice was extremely high now and his eyes darted between Rey and Ben.

"He loves you too, you know. Just tell him, life's too short to keep lying to those you care about. You need to tell them how you really feel because one day they won't be there anymore." Rey looked over at Ben, who dropped his gaze to the floor, fully aware of what she was implying.

"Look, I'm not having this argument with you anymore. I want you to know that I do not support this at all but because I care about you, I won't tell anyone. Maybe you should be more careful next time and you should probably lose the ring." Rey's eyes widened and she covered her hand reflexively.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about this, I truly am but I only hope that one day you can understand."

"Maybe one day, Rey but not today." He ran his hand down her cheek stepped back from her slowly. He gave one quick, threatening glance at Ben and continued down the hall.

 **Sorry if there were any mistakes, I only proof read once.**

 **Next chapter: Kylo Ren lives**


End file.
